La Beneamata
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Pernikahan ternyata tak selamanya merupakan jalan bertabur bunga. Kadang, kau harus siap menghadapi kenyataan buruk jika ternyata pasanganmu tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang asing. KDRT. It could happen to you, it could happen to anybody. ItaHinaObi
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea For Two by Clara Ng**

**Di dedikasikan untuk seorang teman yang menyesali pernikahannya  
**

**Warning : AU, OoC, miss typo dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**PROLOG**

Apa yang terbayang di benakmu saat kau mendengar kata 'pernikahan'? Mungkin bnyak orang akan mendeskripsikan pernikahan sebagai sebuah ikatan suci yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh Tuhan. Pernikahan adalah sebuah babak baru kehidupan manusia. Budaya dan kepercayaan selalu mendorong-dorong kita untuk menjalaninya. Sebuah jalan bertabur bunga, dengan ksatria impian kita yang akan siap sedia mendampingi kita dalam keadaan susah maupun senang; sehat maupun sakit. Sebuah kehidupan yang akan kita jalani bersama orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita. Tapi pernahkan kita berfikir tentang fenomena berjudul KDRT? Kali ini bukan sekedar judul pidato gerakan pembela kaum hawa. Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Salah satunya, Uchiha Hinata.

Dulu ia adalah salah satu orang yang percaya bahwa cinta bisa kekal dan abadi. _I'll always loving you_, itu adalah sebuah mantra yang dimiliki Obito. Mantra yang selalu bisa menaklukkannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya cinta juga tak jauh berbeda dari makanan yang punya tanggal kadaluarsa. Terdengar siniskah? Tapi itulah realita yang terjadi. Bukan hal yang ajaib jika dulu pasanganmu rajin mengirimu puisi cinta, membawakanmu setangkai mawar di akhir pekan dan memperlakukanmu bagai seorang putri namun kini untuk melihatmu saja ia terlihat enggan. Sekali lagi, itulah yang terjadi pada Uchiha Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata baru selesai mandi saat ia mendapati handphonenya berbunyi nyaring. Mungkin dari Obito, pria Uchiha yang menikahinya sejak empat bulan lalu. Apa dia mau minta maaf karena tadi pagi membentak Hinata yang salah mengambilkan dasi untuknya? Semoga memang begitu. Hinata menjangkau handphonenya. Bukan dari Obito, itu telepon dari Kiba.

" Moshi-moshi, " sapa Hinata.

" Moshi-moshi, Hina-chan, " balas Kiba, " Siang ini kau ada waktu? Kuharap kau mau bergabung dengan kami untuk makan siang bersama. Mau, ya. Gaara yang traktir lho, " lanjut Kiba nyerocos tanpa jeda.

Hinata ingat, hari ini Obito memilih makan siang bersama clientnya. Itu berarti ia tidak akan pulang untuk mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama. Karena itu, tanpa ragu Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Kiba. Toh, sudah lama ia tidak pergi bersama teman-temannya. Hinata kangen saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Berikutnya Kiba menyebutkan nama sebuah Café yang terletak di dekat Klub. Café tempat mereka biasa berkumpul bersama. Biasanya jika Klub menang, maka mereka akan merayakannya. Seringkali sang pencetak gol yang akan mentraktir. Tentu saja dengan bonus yang mereka terima.

.

.

.

Hinata baru tiba di _Café La Primavera_. Mata lavendernya langsung mencari-cari tiga kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna merah, raven dan coklat. Ah, disana! Kiba yang menyadari kehadirannya paling awal langsung melambaikan tangan pada Nyonya Uchiha itu.

" Hn? Kau terlihat kurus, Hina-chan, " kata Gaara.

" Terima kasih, " balas Hinata.

" Itu bukan pujian, " kata Gaara, "Tak kusangka pernikahan benar-benar membawa pengaruh besar untukmu. Kurasa aku bisa percaya dengan kata-kata sasuke tentang dirimu. "

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sahabat yang merangkap sebagai adik iparnya itu. Seolah ingin bertanya, apa saja yang sudah diceritakan pemuda bermata onyx itu pada Gaara dan mungkin juga temannya yang lain. Tapi si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menggumam, " Hn… " saja.

Kiba segera mengambil inisiatif untuk menyelamatkan situasi. "Hey, ayolah! Mumpung Hinata disini. Gaara, kau yang traktir kan ? Nah, pilihlah sesukamu, Hina-chan. "

" Ah, iya, Sudah lama kau tidak mentrkatirku Gaara-kun, " kata Hinata, "Kali ini berapa gol yang kau lesakkan ke gawang lawan ? "

"Eh ? " Kiba terlihat heran, " Apa kau begitu sibuk sampai tidak sempat nonton ? Kita menang besar lho ; 4-1 lawan Kusanagi FC dan Gaara mencetak hattrick. Sayang sekali kalau kau tidak melihatnya. "

" Hontou ni gomenasai, " sesal Hinata. Belakangan ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkembangan Klub. Obito tidak suka ia terlalu dekat dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menonton pertandingannya di TV. Dan sayangnya Hinata memilih untuk menjaga perasaan suaminya. Gaara benar, pernikahan memang telah mengubah Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Aneh, kenapa tidak terkunci. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah lupa mengunci apartemen mereka saat akan pergi. Apa suaminya sudah pulang ? Mendengar suara televisi menyala, Hinata yakin akan tebakannya barusan.

" Obi-kun, kau sudah pulang? " sapanya lembut.

Obito tidak menjawab. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat dingin seolah siap membekukan Hinata. Sudut bibirnya membentuk huruf 'n'. Hinata menghela nafas, ia cukup pintar untuk mengerti ; Obito sedang marah padanya.

" Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang lebih awal, " kata Hinata, " Jadi aku pergi dengan teman-temanku. "

" Bagus, kau sudah berani pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Ini yang disebut sebagai istri yang berbakti? " sindirnya, masih dengan suara dinginnya.

Hati Hinata seakan ditusuk jarum tak terlihat. Memangnya dia harus memasang pengumuman jika ingin pergi dengan teman-temannya? Lagipula ia pergi dengan teman-temannya, dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah adik sepupu suaminya. Oh, Hinata lupa akan satu hal ; hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak bisa disebut baik.

" Apa sulitnya menelponku sekedar untuk memberi tahu? Alexander Graham Bell tidak menciptakannya hanya untuk aksesoris, " kata Obito. Matanya sedikit memerah, bukan karena teriritasi tapi karena menyimpan amarah yang begitu besar.

"Ma-maaf, " kata Hinata, " Kukira kau sibuk dengan urusan kantor. "

" Sibuk dengan urusan kantor katamu ? Mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku sementara istriku pergi dengan para pesebakbola yang suka menebar sensasi ! Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya, hah! Kau pikir aku akan duduk tenang di meja kantor sementara kau bebas menyelinap untuk pergi dengan kekasih gelapmu itu? Dasar istri murahan! " kata Obito. Ia melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras diterima Hinata. Saat itu juga Hinata merasa kepalanya pening akibat kerasnya tamparan Obito. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang begitu tiba-tiba itu. Tamparannya memang sakit, tapi lebih sakit lagi hatinya. Sepanjang pernikahan mereka, memang tak terhitung berapa kali Obito marah padanya, tapi baru kali ini Obito bertindak kasar padanya. Inikah cara Obito mencintainya?

" Obi-kun, aku hanya bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Tadi siang Kiba menelponku, mengajakku bergabung dengan Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun dan bahkan Sasuke-kun untuk merayakan kemenangan Klub, " Hinata mencoba membela diri. Mereka bertiga adalah teman baik Hinata saat Hinata masih menjadi Ahli Gizi untuk tim Chidori FC; klub sepakbola tempat ketiganya bernaung.

" Itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat mereka ! Sejak sering bertemu mereka, kau jadi istri pembangkang! " kata Obito mempertahankan nada tinggi dalam suaranya.

" Obi-kun, a-aku… "

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan lagi diterima Hinata. Hinata tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berusaha menahan laju air matanya yang tertahan sejak tadi. Tidak, Hinata tidak ingin menangis. Obito pasti hanya khilaf. Ia pasti tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya Obito yang masih terlihat gusar. Ia melangkah pergi dan membanting pintu apartemen mereka. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam memeluk lutut. Lelehan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir juga di pipi putihnya.

Jika kalian mengira Hinata adalah wanita bodoh yang tidak pandai dalam memilih pasangan hidup, kalian keliru. Obito yang dikenal Hinata bukanlah Obito yang temperamen dan kasar. Dulu Obito adalah pemuda impian semua gadis. Ia memiliki segalanya, termasuk sebentuk hati yang akhirnya dimiliki Hinata. Tapi kalian boleh menyalahkan Hinata yang tidak mampu melihat sisi lain dari Obito yang begitu mengerikan. Firasat-firasat kecil yang seringkali Hinata abaikan hanya atas nama cinta. Ironis memang. Seandainya Hinata sadar lebih awal, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

TBC

A/N : My second fic, masih hancur kah ? Mohon koreksinya dari senpai-senpai sekalian. Fic saya kemarin memang minim deskripsi dan gantung banget. Mungkin suatu saat mau saya perbaiki dalam bentuk multichap aja. Mind to Review ?


	2. Someone From The Past

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, violence dan sederet kesalahan lain**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dadanya terasa sesak. Kepingan-kepingan memori yang terekam seakan menjerit-jerit memenuhi benaknya. Tamparan Obito menyisakan rasa panas di pipinya. Hatinya pun sama. Bahakan lebih sakit lagi saat mengingat Obito menyebutnya istri murahan.

Hinata merasa seseorang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ah, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya. Seingatnya tadi ia duduk di lantai yang dingin sambil memeluk lutut. Tapi sekarang ia tengah terbaring di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ia menemukan jawabannya saat menoleh ke samping. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Obito tersenyum padanya.

"Ketiduran?" tanyanya lembut.

Bagaikan ice carving, Hinata seakan membeku. Obito, kenapa jadi lembut begini? Bukan berarti Hinata tidak suka. Hanya saja, ia heran melihat perubahan emosi yang tiba-tiba begini. Apa dia Obito yang sama yang tadi menamparnya?

Bicara soal tamparan, Hinata ingat betul bagaimana rasanya. Karena itu, ia menepis tangan Obito dan beranjak dari ranjang. Obito terlihat terkejut. Belum pernah Hinata menolaknya sampai seperti ini. Ia berinisiatif menyusul Hinata; meneriknya dalam pelukannya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di leher istrinya. Hinata berusaha mengelak, tapi pelukan Obito terlalu kuat.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku."

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Obito seolah-olah memang tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi dua jam lalu. Kami-sama, apa Obito mempunyai ingatan jangka pendek?

"Kau menamparku dua kali,menyebutku istri murahan dan setelah itu kau meninggalkanku sendirian," suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

Obito membalikkan tubuh Hinata sehingga mereka berhadapan. Kali ini ia bisa melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat begitu gigih menahan air mata itu agar tidak jatuh di hadapan suaminya; lelaki yang telah menamparnya.

"Kulitmu sensitif sekali, sayang," ia membelai pipi Hinata yang masih terlihat memerah.

"Kau menamparku keras sekali. Tentu saja meninggalkan bekas," kata Hinata. Ia berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata di balik goggle itu. Mata Obito.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud sekasar itu padamu. Jujur saja, tadi aku cemburu melihatmu akrab dengan teman-temanmu. Hatiku panas sekali, rasanya benar-benar seperti terbakar. Aku jadi punya ketakutan baru. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku," Obito menyeka lelehan air mata yang tak mampu lagi dibendung Hinata.

Hinata masih belum bergeming. Ia sadar hatinya mulai luluh. Obito yang dulu dikenalnya sudah kembali. Ia merasa bodoh karena memaklumi tindakan Obito tadi. Ketakutan Obito memang berlebihan. Tapi bolehkah Hinata menganggapnya sebagai perwujudan cinta Obito padanya?

.

.

.

"Hina-chan," panggil Obito dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Hinata memandangi wajah suaminya dengan pndangan sedikit bingung, tapi ia tetap menyambutnya. Ia melangkah mendekati suaminya untuk membantu Obito melepas dasi yang melilit lehernya dan menyimpan briefcase-nya.

"Okaerinasai," ucapnya lembut.

"Ah, iya. Tadaima," kata Obito sambil melepas goggle yang membingkai matanya. senyum itu belum juga pudar dari wajahnya. Membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Obi-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ada urusan bisnis di Venezia. Kau ikut ya," katanya.

"Venice?" ulang Hinata. Matanya berbinar. Sudah lam ia ingin mengunjungi kota yang terkenal dengan romantismenya itu. Ber_innamorati_; naik gondola sambil menikmati keindahan bulan purnama. Mengunjungi pelataran Basilica San Marco yang disebut-sebut sebagai pelataran gereja terindah di dunia karena selalu ramai dikerubungi burung dara. Atau melihat-lihat eksotika Istana Ducala yang berdiri disamping gereja itu. Kedengarannya menyenangkan.

"Iya, Venezia. kau pernah bilang kau ingin mengunjunginya. Ingin menikmati keindahannya," kata Obito,"Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Lusa kita berangkat."

"Eh,secepat itu?"

Obito tertawa,"Iya lah. Kau mau kita berangkat bulan depan?"

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di balkon penthouse hotel sambil memandangi pemandangan kota. Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa. Perjalanannya kali ini tak seindah ekspektasinya. Apanya yang menikmati keindahan kota air ini? Seharian ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar, menonton acara televisi. Kalau Obito hanya ingin mengajaknya nonton TV, buat apa jauh-jauh ke Venezia? Hinata melipat lengannya di dada. Bahkan Obito belum kembali dari acara meeting di conference room yang berada dua lantai di bawah kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi jalan-jalan, setidaknya ke taman yang berada di depan hotel. Tapi apa boleh buat, Obito melarangnya.

"Jangan keluar kamar,ya. Aku takut kau bertemu bule brengsek yang memanfaatkan kepolosanmu. Kalau butuh sesuatu, lebih baik kau menghubungi petugas hotel," pesan obito sebelum berangkat tadi.

Hinata terpaksa mengiyakan. Ia mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dengan berprasangka baik pada suaminya. Ia sedang berada di negeri yang asing, dan memang tidak semua orang Italia mau berbahasa Inggris. Mungkin Obito takut ia tersesat, diculik oleh sindikat perdagangan wanita lalu dijual pada pria-pria kaya dari Timur Tengah. Oh, tidak! Itu jauh lebih mengerikan lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu. Bukankah Itachi juga bekerja di Italia setelah masa kontraknya di kapal pesiar berakhir? Ah, tapi jarak Firenze-Venezia tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Lagipula Obito sedang baik padanya. Hinata tidak ingin mengusik kecemburuan suaminya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan hotel. Matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Ita-nii..." gumamnya. Ia melihat sosok itu masuk ke dalam bar hotel.

Bel berbunyi, terdengar suara petugas room service datang membawakannya makan malam. Seorang waiter berambut merah; mengingatkan Hinata pada Gaara terlihat membawa tray berisi Chicken Cordon Bleu dan sparkling juice. Hinata membaca sekilas name tag waiter itu. Akasuna no Sasori. Sepertinya ia orang Jepang juga sepertinya.

"Maaf," kata Hinata,"Apa disini ada karyawan yang bernama Itachi, Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasori terlihat berfikir, "Ya, Signora. Dia rekan saya dan dia bekerja di bar. Signora ada perlu dengannya?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih err... grazie," kata Hinata mencoba satu kosa kata Italia yang dihafalnya.

"Prego," kata Sasori sambil membungkuk. Ia pergi setelah menerima tanda tangan Hinata tentu dengan bonus uang tip dari Nyonya Uchiha itu.

Tak berselang lama, Obito pulang. Ia terlihat kusut dengan tangan mengepal kuat. Hinata yang baru akan menikmati Chicken Cordon Bleu-nya mendadak kehilangan selera makan. Ia bisa menebak, pasti akan ada keributan lagi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Obito dengan nada tidak ramah.

"Waiter Room Service, kau lihat kan seragamnya?" jawab Hinata.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani selingkuh dengan waiter berondong itu? Hoh, tak kusangka seleramu berubah begitu cepat. Kemarin dengan pemain sepakbola, sekarang dengan waiter. Jadi besok kau mau selingkuh dengan siapa lagi? Cih, aku benar-benar tidak mengira. Ternyata aku menikah dengan wanita penggoda,"

"Dia hanya mengantar makanan," kata Hinata mencoba bersabar.

Obito melirik hidangan di piring itu, "Sejak kapan kau suka daging ayam?"

"Sejak tadi," jawab Hinata merasa sedikit kesal.

"Hinata!" Obito bersiap mengayunkan tangannya, tapi ia mengurungkannya begitu Hinata menyergahnya.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan egomu daripada perasaanku? Sejak tadi aku menunggumu sendirian, aku menunggumu dan berharap agar waktu cepat berlalu. agar kau cepat pulang. Tapi kenapa saat kau pulang, kau malah marah-marah begini?"

Amarah Obito surut, berganti menjadi perasaan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," kata Obito. Ia mendekap Hinata dan mengecup keningnya pelan, "Ada sedikit masalh saat meeting tadi. Seharusnya tidak kubawa-bawa saat bertemu denganmu."

Hinata mendesah pelan. Sulit rasanya menebak emosi Obito yang berubah-ubah dalam hitungan menit ini. Obito terlihat seperti barang antik yang harus dijaga dengan penuh kehati-hatian jika tidak ingin barang itu pecah. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya mengikuti semuanya sesuai yang Obito inginkan.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi. Saat yang tepat untuk menikmati sepiring nasi goreng atau toast di restaurant hotel sambil menikmati segarnya udara yang belum sepenuhnya tercemar polusi. Atau memandangi bule-bule yang terjun di kolam renang dengan bikini yang memperlihatkan betapa datarnya perut mereka seolah-olah perut itu adalah sebuah garis horizontal. Suami istri Uchiha itu juga bukan pengecualian. Terlebih lagi pada pukul sembilan nanti Obito akan mengawali harinya dengan sederet agenda kerja yang entah kapan berakhir itu.

"Obi-kun, kepalaku pusing,' kata Hinata.

"Ayolah, Hina-chan. Kita perlu sarapan. Jadwal sarapan akan ditutup pukul sepuluh nanti tanpa kecuali. Kurasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk me-_recharge_ energi," bujuk Obito.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul," kata Hinata memijat pelipisnya. Kelihatanya rasa pening itu tak mengenal kata kompromi. Apa ini efek karena semalam ia baru menyantap ayam? Seingatnya ia tidak alergi, hanya kurang menyukainya saja.

"Ya sudah," kata Obito.

Obito melangkah keluar dari kamar tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Hinata masih enggan bangun dari ranjangnya. Rasanya lebih nyaman berbaring seperti ini. Aneh. Padahal kemarin ia sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa berkeliling Venezia. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia justru ingin bermalas-malasan? Hinata beringsut mendekati kopernya untuk mencari paracetamol. sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat. Hinata tidak memasukkan perlengkapan P3K. Itu karena Obito yang berkomentar saat ia akan membawanya.

"Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Kita akan berangkat ke Venezia, bukan Antartika. Banyak dokter yang kompeten disana."

Baiklah, itu memang benar. Ini Venezia, tentu ada banyak dokter bagus dengan peralatan canggihnya. Tapi sekarang Hinata merasa menyesalinya. Satu hal yang baru terfikir olehnya. Ini kota yang asing di negeri yang juga asing. Ia tidak tahu dokter mana yang bisa ia percaya. Jika ada, apakah dokter itu terbiasa berbahasa Inggris ketika menangani pasiennya? Hinata merasa makin tersiksa saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya perutnya mendadak mual. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke wastafel untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Sungguh, Hinata merasa benar-benar aneh dengan fisiologi tubuhnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin minum red marry? Seingatnya, mocktail berbahan dasar paprika merah itu tidak pernah masuk daftar minuman favoritnya. Bahkan boleh dibilang ia membencinya. Eh? Ini kan sudah akhir bulan. Tidak biasanya ia terlambat datang bulan. Hinata mencoba menghubungkan semuanya. Pusing-mual-ingin red marry-terlambat datang bulan. Rasanya semuanya berkaitan. Mungkinkah...

Hinata menekan nomor _drugstore_ dari telepon di kamarnya. Ia merasa perlu membeli sebuah alat untuk membuktikan hipotesisnya.

.

.

.

Jam di bed side table menunjukkan pukul 1 siang waktu setempat. Obito pulang sebentar untuk mengambil berkas yang tertinggal.

"Obi-kun," Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya lebih lama.

"Hn..." gumam Obito. Ia sibuk mencari-cari berkas di meja yang bercampur koran, "Kau melihat berkas yang kemarin kuletakkan disini? Bantu aku mencarinya."

Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. Mungkin belum saatnya ia memebri tahu kabar bahagia ini. Ia membantu Obito mencarinya. Sampai beberapa lama, berkas itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Obito mulai terlihat kesal. Keningnya berkerut, beberapa kali ia mendecak.

"Dimana sih? Masa kau tidak melihatnya? Kau kan seharian penuh di kamar." sindirnya.

"Mungkin Obi-kun lupa menyimpannya. Atau mungkin terselip. Coba deh Obi-kun ingat-ingat lagi," kata Hinata.

"Kau mau bilang aku sudah pikun, begitu?" nadanya mulai tidak bersahabat.

"A-aku kan tidak bilang begitu," kata Hinata gugup.

"Cih! Dasar istri nggak becus!" maki Obito. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Detik berikutnya tangannya sudah terangkat. Kali ini bukan untuk menampar Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia layangkan ke leher istrinya, mencengkram erat leher Hinata.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA BERHARGANYA BERKAS ITU, HAH? DAN KAU TELAH MENGHILANGKANNYA! KAU MAU KARIER SUAMIMU HANCUR, HAH?"

Hinata ingin protes. Ia tidak merasa menghilangkan berkas itu. Melihatnya pun tidak. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata hanya bisa memohon pada Obito.

"O-Obi-kun, k-kumohon le-lepaskan," pinta Hinata merasakan beberapa kuku tajam Obito menggores kulitnya. Nafasnya terasa sesak akibat cengkraman tangan Obito.

BRAAKK

Obito menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Nafasnya terdengar memburu seakan baru dipaksa lari sprint sebanyak seratus kali. Hinata terbatuk-batuk. Ia sibuk menormalkan kembali nafas beserta detak jantungnya. Kepalanya terasa semakin pening. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, tapi ia masih bisa melihat Obito yang masih sibuk mencari keberadaan berkasnya diantara kaki-kaki dressing table.

"Ah, ini dia. Ternyata disini," gumamnya. Ia memasukkan berkas itu dalam map yang dibawanya lalu malangkah pergi seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

.

Hinata mulai merasa lelah. Ini bukan pernikahan yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Sebuah keluarga semestinya terdiri dari suami istri yang saling menghargai satu sama lain. Seorang suami mestinya menjadi sosok yang mampu memberikan perlindungan kepada seluruh keluarganya, bukan malah menyiksa istrinya. Karena keluarga adalah tempat untuk beristirahat dari semua permasalahan hidup. Idealnya keluarga adalah tempat yang nyaman, bukan tempat yang dipenuhi ketakutan.

Bel kembali berbunyi. suara waiter Room Service lagi. Hinata menebak itu adalah Sasori. Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut merah itu datang dengan red marry yang tadi dipesannya. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati Hinata yang terlihat acak-acakan dengan mata sembab dan bekas cakaran di lehernya.

"Signora, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya simpatik.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." kata Hinata sambil menandatangani bill, "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu,"

Sasori mengangguk, namun ia sempat menatap Hinata sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Hinata meminum red marry yang baru saja di bawakan Sasori itu. Ia merasa malu. Tatapan penuh keheranan Sasori itu memberinya tekanan tersendiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita yang datang bersama suaminya tiba-tiba mengalami penyiksaan hebat. dunia akan menempatkannya dalam daftar wanita-wanita paling bodoh sepanjang masa. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Rasanya Hinata ingin memaki dirinya seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa melihat sisi mengerikan dari Obito. Padahal Sasuke dan Gaara sudah memberinya peringatan.

**FLASHBACK**

Gaara mengerutkan alis begitu Hinata menyodorkan selembar undangan. Undangan pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Obito. Lelaki berambut merah dengan tato kanji Ai di pelipisnya itu beralih memandangi Sasuke yang menemani Hinata mengantarkan undangan pada teman-teman dan koleganya. Toh, teman Hinata adalah temannya juga.

"Kau yakin akan menikah secepat ini? Maksudku, kau kan belum terlalu mengenalnya," kata Gaara.

"Memang sih. Tapi rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku. Jadi ketika Obi-kun melamarku, aku tidak menolaknya," kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Seperti biasa, tambahan semburat merah selalu muncul di pipinya tiap kali membicarakan Obito.

"Hinata," kali ini Gaara terlihat sangat serius, "Terus terang, aku memang tidak mengenal baik calon suamimu. Tapi ada sesuatu di matanya yang tidak kusukai."

"Tuh kan. Kubilang juga apa. Bahkan Gaara juga punya pendapat yang sama denganku. Kau harus berhati-hati, Hinata. Aku mengenal siapa kakak sepupuku sebenarnya," kata Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sedikit tidak rela saat menyebut frasa 'kakak sepupu'.

"K-kalian m-menakutiku? K-kurasa Obi-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kalaupun iya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berubah," kata Hinata.

"Apa boleh buat. Sulit rasanya bicara pada orang yang telah dikendalikan oleh cinta," kata Gaara.

"Begini saja deh. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, kau sudah tahu pada siapa kau harus minta tolong. Jangan ragu berbagi dengan kami," kata Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tapi pikirannya jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa maksud ucapan dua sahabatnya itu? Seumur hidup, mereka tidak pernah mau repot-repot mengurusi privacy-nya. Baru kali ini mereka bersikap protektif begitu. Seolah-olah Obito adalah virus yang bisa menginfeksinya kapan saja.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Air mata Hinata menetes. siapa yang menyangka jika kekhawatiran Sasuke dan Gaara benar-benar terbukti. Seharusnya Hinata mendengarkan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah membohongi Hinata. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tulus menyayanginya.

Bel kembali berbunyi. Tidak ada suara yang mengikutinya. Biasanya jika pelakunya adalah petugas hotel, mereka akan memberitahu mereka petugas dari bagian apa. Tapi kali ini sunyi. Hinata jadi menebak-nebak siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Obito? Tapi jika memang dia Obito, untuk apa ia menekan bel? Toh, Obito selalu membawa kunci kamar kemanapun ia pergi.

Dengan sedikit berdebar Hinata mengintip lewat lubang di pintu. Ia nyaris tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Dia adalah Uchiha yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Uchiha yang pernah ia tolak karena saat itu Hinata masih takut untuk mengenal cinta. Dan karena itu, Uchiha ini berubah menjadi lady killer yang hobi mengoleksi wanita. Karena itu pula Uchiha ini menjadi akrab dengan alkohol. Hidup Uchiha ini berantakan karenanya. Dan hingga kini Hinata masih merasa bersalah padanya, pada Uchiha Itachi.

"Buka Hinata. Aku tahu kau melihatku," kata Itachi.

TBC

Thank to: Haze Kazuki, Lollytha-chan,yuuaja, Haruno Aoi, Shaniechan, no name D, Moe chan, Hina bee lover, Zie'rain-drizZle, Ekha, Rei, Rizuka Hoshinozora, Vytachi W.F, Saruwatari Yumi, Oh-chan is Nanda.

Kemarin imouto saya, Rizuka Hoshinozora nanyain soal arti judul. Itu bukan Bahasa Perancis, tapi Bahasa Italia. Berhubung saya ini penggemar Inter Milan, saya menggunakan julukan klub tersebut sebagai pen name dan judul fic saya kali ini. **i Nerazzuri** artinya **Hitam Biru**, sedangkan **La Beneamata** artinya **Yang Tersayang** atau **Yang Tercinta**. Satu lagi julukan Inter adlah **il Biscione** yang artinya **Si Ular Besar.** Mungkin julukan itu cocok disandang Obito di fic ini ya.

Oke, chapter ini saya cuma bisa nulis begini. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi reader dan reviewer. Tapi saya masih boleh minta review kan?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


	3. Itachi's Secret

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning: AU, OoC, miss typo, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Di chapter ini Hinata ga akan disiksa Obito kok. Buat yang menunggu kemunculan Itachi, chapter ini Itachi mendomina**si

.

"Buka Hinata. Aku tahu kau melihatku…" kata Itachi.

Hinata sedikit bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia membuka handle pintu untuk melihat Itachi langsung. Hinata ingin memeluknya, ingin berbagi beban dengannya seperti masa kanak-kanak mereka dulu. Tapi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Tubuh Hinata tak bergerak sedikitpun meski berulangkali otaknya memberi perintah. Ia seolah membeku di tempatnya saat ini. Membeku seperti seonggok daging yang tersimpan di lemari pembeku.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu," kata Itachi.

Suaranya masih seperti dulu. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata yakin Itachi belum banyak berubah. Namun justru itu yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Hinata sadar dia pernah menyakiti Itachi, tapi sikap Itachi tak pernah berubah padanya. Hanya kepadanya dan tidak untuk orang lain

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hina-chan, aku menyukaimu,"kata Itachi, "Bukan sebagai adik. Aku menyukaimu selayaknya rasa suka pria pada wanita."

"Eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata menggeleng. Bingung. Di usianya yang ke-15, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Terlebih yang mengucapkannya bukanlah orang baru dalam hidupnya. Itachi adalah tetangganya, kakak sahabatnya. Sepertinya wajar jika Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia terlanjur menganggap Itachi adalah kakaknya selain Neji. Rasanya memang agak aneh jika kakaknya tiba-tiba bilang suka padanya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya. Tapi aku tetap butuh kepastian darimu. Aku mau jawabanmu. Ya atau tidak?" kata Itachi. Ia menatap mata lavender itu dalam-dalam. Ia ingin Hinata membaca kesungguhan di mata onyxnya. Namun saat itu pikiran Hinata terisi oleh sebuah paradigma. Cinta itu menyedihkan. Hinata sering melihat teman-temannya bisa menangis pilu, mogok makan, bahkan mencoba bunuh diri ketika berhadapan dengan pahitnya cinta.

Dan paradigma itulah yang mempengaruhi jawaban Hinata atas pernyataan Itachi. Ia menggeleng sambil memberikan sebuah alasan.

"Maaf Ita-nii. Tapi aku belum tertarik untuk jatuh cinta. Lagipula bagiku Ita-nii adalah kakak yang kumiliki selain Neji-nii," kata Hinata.

"Begitu ya," kata Itachi, "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menolakku. Tapi ijinkan aku menunggumu," lanjutnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia melihat kekecewaan yang dalam bagi kakak sahabatnya itu.

Setelah hari itu, Itachi tidak menyerah. Ia terus mencoba meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia memang lelaki yang pantas untuk Hinata. Namun Hinata juga bersikap sama. Ia terlalu takut untuk terluka jika kenyataan bicara lain. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya juga melukai Itachi. Penolakan yang kesekian kalinya tak membuat Itachi menyerah. Ia yakin suatu saat waktu akan berpihak padanya. Ia percaya Hinata memang untuknya. Karena itu Itachi terus menunggu meskipun ia tidak tahu kapan penantiannya akan berakhir.

Sampai suatu ketika Itachi melihat Hinata yang kala itu duduk di tahun terakhirnya SMA bergandengan tangan dengan teman sekelasnya yang berambut landak dengan warna kuning mencolok. Namikaze Naruto, hanya itu yang itachi ketahui tentang kekasih Hinata. Itachi mulai menyadari satu hal. Mungkin kunci hati Hinata memang tak diserahkan padanya. Lelah dan kecewa luar biasa adalah hal yang dirasakan Itachi saat mengetahui fakta itu.

Sejak saat itu Itachi mencari pelampiasan. Ia mencoba mencari pengganti. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan seterusnya. Hingga Itachi terbiasa menganggap wanita hanyalah sekedar permainan; permainan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari wanita yang telah menghancurkan seisi hatinya.

Pelampiasan itachi tak cukup sampai disitu. Ia mulai berkenalan dengan alkohol, rokok dan dunia malam. Ia mencoba segala sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Hinata meski hanya untuk sementara. Sungguh, Itachi sangat ingin mengusir Hinata dari hatinya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata membuka pintu dengan perasaan ragu. Ia mengintip sosok lelaki yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"Hai," sapa Itachi. Tangannya menenteng sebotol tequilla.

"I-Itachi-nii..." gumam Hinata.

"Kau terlihat jelek, Hinata. Itukah caramu menyambutku?" tanyanya,"Kalau kau mau bertanya darimana aku tahu dimana dirimu, akan kujawab kalau Sasori yang memberitahuku," lanjut Itachi.

Hinata masih membisu. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya perutnya kembali memberontak. Ia cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mani untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau Itachi mengikutinya.

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan membantunya memijat-mijat tengkuknya; menyingkapkan rambutnya. Itachi, dialah yang melakukannua. Pria itu terkejut melihat bekas cakaran di leher Hinata.

"Hinata, itu..."

"A-apa?" Hinata sedikit gugup. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Otaknya sibuk mencari-cari alasan untuk membohongi Itachi.

"I-itu kudapat saat aku tidur tengkurap. Leherku membentur kepala ranjang," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau kau mau membohongiku, kukatakan itu percuma saja. Aku mengenalmu sebaik kau mengenalku," kata Itachi, "Jawab aku dengan jujur Hinata. Obi-nii kan yang melakukannya?"

Hinata berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Itachi yang seolah mengintimidasi dirinya. Itachi mendesah pelan seolah menyesalinya. Ia merengkuh Hinata; membelai rambut indigo itu seolah ingin merasakan sakit Hinata.

"Ceritakan Hinata. Kau pelit sekali bahkan untuk berbagi masalah," kata Itachi.

Hinata tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura. Ia memeluk Itachi untuk menumpahkan semua emosi dan kesedihannya. Bebannya seolah bertransformasi menjadi air mata yang membasahi dada pria Uchiha yang pernah ia sakiti ini.

"Obito-nii memang bodoh. Padahal kau sedang hamil, tapi dia masih tega menyiksamu," ucap Itachi.

"I-itu salahku. A-aku gagal menjadi istri yang baik untuknya," kata Hinata.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri," tegas Itachi," Kau sudah berusaha. Dan orang yang sudah berusaha tidak pantas menerima predikat gagal meskipun kadang usahanya tidak berhasil."

Hinata melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Itachi. Itachi membalasnya. Dari lavender itu Itachi tahu Hinata sedang terluka.

"Tadinya aku mau menawarimu tequilla. Mungkin sedikit alkohol bisa membantumu merilekskan pikiran. Tapi kalau kondisimu begini, aku jadi punya rencana lain," kata Itachi.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Menculikmu," kata Itachi penuh keyakinan.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut, "B-bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Hn? Memangnya sejak kapan penculik butuh persetujuan korbannya?" Itachi balik bertanya. Ia menatap Hinata penuh arti.

.

.

.

Obito membuka pintu kamar hotel. Sepi. Biasanya Hinata akan menyambutnya atau setidaknya menunggunya di sofa sambil menonton TV. Mungkin ia sedang menikmati keindahan senja di balkon atau mungkin juga dia ada di kamar mandi.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Obito mebuka pintu kamar mandi. Kosong. Balkon juga terlihat sunyi. Kemana Hinata? Pertanyaan itu seolah terjawab saat Obito menemukan sepucuk surat tanpa nama. Obito membukanya dengan seribu pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

**TEMUI AKU DI BAR MALAM INI**

**HINATA AMAN BERSAMAKU**

**JANGAN DICARI**

**ATAU KUPASTIKAN DIA TAKKAN KEMBALI**

Obito meremas kertas itu dengan geram. Ia mencampakkan kertas itu ke lantai.

"Arrgghh!" ia meremas rambutnya kesal. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Matanya memandang sebotol _tequilla_ di _dressing table_ tanpa sengaja. Isinya masih utuh. Rasanya Obito tahu siapa pelakunya. Itachi. Ya! Pasti dia! Obito yakin Itachi yang datang untuk menculik istrinya dan mungkin juga akan merebutnya.

.

.

.

Obito melangkahkan kakinya ke bar. Hentakan musik yang kuat menyambutnya. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah waitress membantunya menyimpan mantel yang melindunginya dari ganasnya udara dingin Venezia. Sejauh Obito memandang, hanya ada pengunjung yang menikmati suasana, musik ataupun minuman. Di sudut bar terdapat bar counter yang berfungsi untuk memesan minuman. Obito mengambil satu tempat di bar stool. Ia menyulut sebatang rokok sambil mencari-cari keberadaan lelaki yang telah membawa lari istrinya. Obito memesan segelas _Sex On The Beach_ tanpa memperhatikan wajah bartendernya.

"Kukira nii-san tidak akan datang," kata Itachi sambil menuangkan _vodka, peach schnnap, rasberry liquer _dan _melon liquer_ dalam gelas berisi _ice cube_ di bagian dasarnya. Minuman yang dipesan Obito memang merupakan_ cocktail_ dengan tambahan jus nanas dan jus cranberry.

Obito mendongak, mebuat onyx yang terlindungi _goggle_ itu betemu onyx lain milik Itachi. Obito mengepalkan tangannya gemeretuk menahan amarah. Ia sudah akan memukul Itachi atau sekurang-kurangnya menggebrak meja jika Itachi tidak menyergahnya.

"Lakukan saja. Kupastikan dalam hitungan detik security akan menyeret nii-san keluar. Dan jangan lupakan, mungkin saja relasi bisnis nii-san melihatnya," kata Itachi.

"Cih!" Obito mendecih. Ia menyambar gelasnya dan meminum cocktailnya.

"Katakan! Dimana kau sembunyikan Hinata?" seru Obito.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja," balas Itachi.

Obito mendelik mendengar kata 'bayinya'. Obito cukup paham untukmengerti kata itu. Seharusnya ia bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melompat-lompat bahagia atau memeluk Hinata dan merngucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang padanya. toh, wanita itu tak ada disisinya saat ini.

"Sepertinya nii-san belum tahu, ya?" Itachi menyeringai penuh arti.

"Cepat katakan dimana Hinata?" desak Obito.

"Aku ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku nii-san," kata Itachi.

"Hinata istriku! Aku yang berhak atas dirinya!" tegas Obito. Ia menatap tajam adik sepupunya, tapi kelihatannya Itachi tidak menunjukkan rasa gentar sedikitpun. Ia balas menatap tajam Obito. _Glaring contest_ yang berpotensi menjadi adu banting dimulai oleh dua orang yang mengaku mencintai Hinata.

"Nii-san sudah menyakitinya. Jangan kira aku akan diam saja. Nii-san pikir aku takut?" kata Itachi.

"Kau terlalu besar kepala, Itachi. Hinata mencintaiku. Kupastikan dia akan kembali padaku," balas Obito bersmirk ria.

"Cinta itu buta. Wajar jika cinta bisa salah memilih. Dan kurasa Hinata memang telah salah memilih. _You're not the right one for her but you're the totally wrong_," kata Itachi.

"Hn... jadi kau pikir kaulah pria yang tepat untuknya?" Obito tertawa sinis, "Jangan sombong, Itachi. Sembilan belas kali ditolak, apakah itu bukti bahwa Hinata akan memilihmu?"

Pukulan telak. Itachi perlu waktu 3 detik untuk menata kembali pikirannya setelah ucapan Obito yang tepat sasaran. Baiklah, itu memang benar. Sembilan belas kali Hinata menolaknya. Dua puluh empat kali Itachi mencari penggantinya. Dan dua puluh empat kali pula ia gagal. Kenyataanya Hinata tetap bertahan di hatinya.

Awalnya Itachi merasa telah berhasil melupakan Hinata. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah pada kenyataan. Karena untuk melupakan seseorang kau harus mengingat siapa yang ingin kau lupakan. Itulah yang membuatmu tak pernah bisa melupakan orang itu. Kau takkan bisa melupakannya sekeras apapun kau mencoba. Kau mungkin bisa menemukan penggantinya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatimu selalu ada tempat untuk orang di masa lalumu.

"Tidak masalah bagiku jika dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya mencintai orang yang salah," itulah alasan yang bisa dibuat Itachi.

Obito menyeringai. Tak masalah sekarang Hinata bersama Itachi. Toh, ia yakin Hinata sendiri yang akan datang kembali padanya.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu luas dengan cat warna hijau tosca. Ada dua ranjang berukuran single di kamar ini dan salah satunya menjadi alas tidurnya. Di salah satu sisi kamar tersimpan sebuah gitar. Di sisi lainnya terdapat sebuah meja berukuran sedang. Beberapa botol bening berisi cairan yang didominasi warna coklat berjajar rapi di atas meja itu. Botol whiskey, Hinata yakin itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa seseorang yang memiliki kulit kebiruan dengan tinggi sekitar 195 cm masuk. Wajahnya yang mirip hiu membuat Hinata ingin berteriak ketakutan. Tapi ia terlalu sopan untuk melakukannya.

"K-kau s-siapa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Namaku Hoshigaki Kisame, _Signora_. Aku _room mate_ Itachi," jawabnya sopan. Bukan hal yang sia-sia. Bahu Hinata yang semula tampak tegang kini perlahan-lahan turun. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Manggis. Kisame memang seperti manggis. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat menakutkan, tapi kelihatannya dia bukan orang yang jahat. Hinata jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karaena tadi hampir meneriakinya monster.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini, Hoshigaki-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Itachi yang membawamu. Dia bilang kau kakak iparnya. Dia menyuruhku menjagamu selama dia bekerja," jawab Kisame.

Pertanyaan retorik. Hinata merasa bodoh. Padahal tadi Itachi sudah bilang akan menculiknya, kenapa juga ia masih bertanya kenapa dia bisa sampai disini. Hinata terperanjat saat didapatinya baju yang tadi dipakainya berubah jadi pakaian tidur. Apa Itachi yang menggantinya? Atau Kisame?

"Aku yang tadi mengganti bajumu," kata seorang wanita dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga menghiasi rambut birunya. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Namaku Konan."

"A-arigatou, Konan-san," kata Hinata.

Konan membawakan semangkuk _risotto_ untuknya. Harum _risotto_ yang menguar membuat Hinata tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Kisame dan Konan, dua teman Itachi yang Hinata ketahui selain pria berambut merah bernama Sasori yang menjadi _waiter_ tempatnya menginap.

Tempatnya menginap. Hotel. Obito.

Hinata tersentak saat mengingat nama itu. Tidak! Dia harus kembali. Obito pasti mencarinya. Jika Obito tahu ia berasama Itachi, pasti suaminya itu akan marah besar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan saat melihat Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit dan tidak jadi mencicipi _risotto _yang dibawanya.

"M-maaf, a-aku harus kembali. Suamiku pasti mencariku," kata Hinata setengah kebingungan.

"_Signora_, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana," cegah Kisame.

"T-tapi aku harus kembali. Suamiku pasti mencariku," kata Hinata.

"Tetap disini dan tunggulah Itachi kembali," tegas Konan.

"Konan-san, aku mau pulang," kata Hinata, "Suamiku pasti mencariku," gumamnya lirih.

Plakk...

Tamparan pelan didapatkan Hinata dari Konan. Tidak cukup untuk membuatnya sakit. Tamparan itu tidak keras seperti tamparan Obito. Tapi tamparan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata dan Kisame terkejut. Kisame bahkan memandangi Konan dengan wajah dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Suamimu yang brengsek itu tak akan mencarimu, " tegas Konan.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mungkin ada yang heran kenapa saya menggambarkan Itachi seperti ini. Saya suka konsep _bad boy_ seperti itu. Boleh percaya atau boleh nggak, itulah yang saya lihat di sekeliling saya. Cowok jarang curhat soal cinta begitu. Mungkin karena kalo curhat terang-terangan malah diledek temannya yang lain. Jadilah mereka melampiaskannya ke hal-hal seperti itu. Memang sih, ada beberapa yang melampiaskannya dengan melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat, tapi nggak sedikit juga yang hancur *readers: Sok tau banget niy orang. Emangnya situ cowok?*

Thanks to:Haze Kazuki, , Lollytha-chan, Hina bee lover, Haruno Aoi *saya cewek kok senpai, tapi emang 90 % temen saya cowok, jadi ya beginilah saya*, Rizuka Hoshinozora, Yuuaja, Merai Alixya Kudo, Shanie-chan, OraRi HinaRa, Oh-chan is Nanda, Saruwatari Yumi, Shin-chan, Zie'rain DrizZle, Vytachi W.F.

Maaf ga bales satu-satu lewat PM

Makasih udah ngikutin fic ini, apalagi yang sampai memasukkan fic ini dalam daftar favoritnya

Hontou ni gomenasai, lagi-lagi cuma bisa nulis begini. Ga tau layak baca atau nggak. Tapi masih boleh minta review kan?


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seize The Day belongs to Avenged Sevenfold**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), berpotensi bikin bingung dan sederet warning lain**

.

"Suamimu yang brengsek itu tak akan mencarimu," tegas Konan.

Hinata seakan membeku mendengarnya. Kenapa Konan bicara seolah begitu yakin bahwa Obito memang brengsek? Apa dia mengenalnya? Hinata mengamati Konan baik-baik. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan, tapi tak satupun terucap oleh bibir mungilnya.

"Aku memang tak mengenal suamimu, tapi aku kenal seseorang yang mirip dengannya," kata Konan seolah menjawab rasa ingin tahu Hinata.

"Tenanglah, _Signora_. Kau ada di tempat yang tepat. Tetaplah disini dan tunggulah Itachi kembali," kata Kisame.

Hinata tak membalas lagi. Mungkin Kisame benar. Seandainya ia kabur pun rasanya bukan pilihan yang baik. Ini masih tengah malam. Lagipula ia tidak mengenal daerah ini.

"Makanlah," Konan menyodorkan semangkuk _risotto_ yang belum disentuh Hinata.

Hinata tak membantah. Ia menikmati _risotto_ yang dihidangkan Konan. Tapi pikirannya tak tertuju pada mangkuk di hadapannya. Ia terus menerus memikirkan pulang dan bertemu Obito.

Pulang?  
Hinata tersentak saat memikirkn kata itu. Pulang berarti bertemu Obito. Bertemu Obito selalu memberikan dua pilihan; dipeluk atau disiksa. Hinata sudah pasti meninginkan hal yang pertama. Tapi bagaimana jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya?

"Hinata, tinggalkan suamimu," sela Konan.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Konan. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa yang barusan bicara benar-benar Konan, bukan hantu yang mungkin numpang lewat.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Hinata.

Meninggalkan Obito? Yang benar saja. Memikirkannya pun tidak, apalagi melakukannya. Yang ada justru hatinya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ada banyak alasan yang membuat Hinata tak bisa meninggalkan Obito dan memilih bertahan.

Dia sedang hamil, itu alasan pertama. Hinata tidak ingin calon anaknya terlahir tanpa ayah. Apapun yang terjadi, anaknya harus memiliki figur seorang ayah.

Dia sudah menikah dengan Obito, itu alasan kedua. Bukankah Hinata sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama Obito dalam keadaan apapun?

Dia takut pada Obito, adalah alasan ketiga. Hinata takut Obito mencarinya. Ia takut ditemukan lalu disiksa dengan lebih hebat lagi.

Dia mencintai Obito adalah alasan keempatnya.

Dan alasan terakhir dan yang paling penting adalah; diatas semua itu, Hinata percaya Obito juga mencintainya. Bukankah cinta adalah sebuah penopang yang menjadi dasar pernikahannya. Hinata percaya, cinta sanggup mengubah Obito menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik dari sekarang.

Cinta.

Sebuah kata yang sarat makna. Sebuah ikatan yang mempersatukan Hinata dengan Obito. Cinta juga yang telah menghancurkan Itachi; menghempaskannya sampai di titik terendahnya sebagai lelaki. Klise memang,tapi itulah _the other side of love._

Lalu apakah ini adalah karma karena Hinata pernah mengecewakan Itachi? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka perlahan. Matanya melirik Konan yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Sudah pasti yang baru saja masuk bukan wanita itu. Sosok yang baru masuk itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan terikat rapi. Helaan nafas berat khas pria membuat Hinata yakin orang itu bukanlah orang yang asing baginya.

"Itachi-nii... " gumam Hinata.

Pria berambut panjang itu menghentikan langkah, lalu menoleh.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu," katanya. Ia menjangkau gitar yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Hinata bangun dari ranjang dan mengikuti Itachi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria Uchiha itu. Hinata juga ingin bicara tentang banyak hal dengannya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi," kata Itachi. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku jaketnya. Ia ingin segera menikmati batang bernikotin itu, tapi ia menunggu Hinata pergi.

Itachi sama sekali tidak mengira, Hinata justru meraih benda itu. Merampasnya; mungkin itu kata yang lebih tepat.

"Merokok itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan. Kasihan paru-parumu," kata Hinata.

"Jangan berfikir terlalu rumit. Di malam yang dingin seperti ini, sebatang rokok tidak akan membunuhku. Toh, rokok juga memberikan sumbangan pajak yang cukup besar untuk pemerintah," jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Ita-nii... kau sesat," kata Hinata.

"Dan kewajibanmu adalah membawaku kembali ke jalan yang benar," balas Itachi, "Kemarilah. Berikan rokok itu."

"Tidak mau," kata Hinata. Ia menyembunyikan rokok itu di balik punggungnya.

"Kembalikan," Itachi mendekati Hinata.

"Tidak mau!" kata Hinata bersikeras.

"Tolong kembalikan... " Itachi menarik pinggang Hinata, membuat wanita Uchiha itu terkejut. Terlebih saat Itachi mendekati wajahnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "... hatiku."

Hinata mendapati bibirnya dan bibir Itachi bertautan. Ia sedikit gemetar. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi berani menciumnya. Dan kenapa rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman? Apakah ia juga... ah, tidak! Ini salah. Berciuman dengan pria lain berarti dia mengkhianati Obito.

Hinata mendorong Itachi kuat-kuat. Ia menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya.

"_Grazie, la bella signora_," kata Itachi. Ia tersenyum melihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Hatinya terasa sangat ringan jika mengingat dirinyalah penyebab rona merah itu.

"K-kenapa kau..."

"Karena itulah yang mewakili perasaanku," potong Itachi.

Berikutnya Itachi meraih gitar yangf menjadi saksi bisu ciuman Itachi tadi. Hinata terkejut melihat kotak rokok di tangan kiri Itachi. Ya ampun! Kenapa Hinata tidak sadar kalau Itachi sudah mengambilnya?

**_I found you here now please just stay for a while_**

**_I can move on with you around_**

**_I hand you my mortal life but will it be forever_**

**_I'll do anything for a smile holding you till our time is done_**

**_We both know the day will come but I don't want to leave you_**

Lagu itu meluncur pelan dari bibir Itachi. seolah itulah yang ingin dikatakannya pada Hinata. sebuah janji bahwa Itachi akan selalu ada untuk Hinata.

Hinata mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Itachi memang pria yang baik. Jika saja ia bisa menyukainya, mungkin ia akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung. Hanya saja, bukan Itachi yang memiliki hatinya.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di apartemen itu sedikit riuh. Pemandangan yang didapati Hinata setelah keluar dari kamar Itachi adalah; Itachi yang tertidur pulas di sofa sambil memeluk gitar kesayangannya, Sasori yang tidur tengkurap, Kisame yang posisi tidurnya berputar 90 derajat hingga kakinya nyaris menendang seorang pria berambut panjang dengan warna kuning cerah. Sungguh, ini bukan pemandangan yang indah.

"Begitulah mereka," kata Konan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata, "Tapi bagiku, mereka adalah keluargaku. Mereka yang men_support_ku, terutama saat aku bercerai dari suamiku dulu."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Konan. Ia tertarik dengan kata 'bercerai'.

Konan mengerti. Ia tahu Hinata ingin mendengar ceritanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Nagato, suamiku kurang lebih sama seperti suamimu. Dia sering menyiksaku dan mengatakan itulah bukti cintanya padaku. Tapi merekalah yang memberiku definisi baru tentang cinta. Pernikahan memang perlu perjuangan, tapi jangan samapai pernikahan itu juga yang membunuhmu," kata Konan.

Hinata membisu, ia sedikit mengakui kata-kata Konan.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin sedikit berbagi cerita denganmu. Awalnya memang sulit sekali mengakhiri hubungan itu. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Setiap berpisah darinya, aku selalu merindukannya. Padahal saat bersamanya tidak ada kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan. Rasanya benar-benar aneh kan?" kata Konan.

_Bingo._

Seperti itu juga yang dirasakan Hinata. sesering apapun Obito menghinanya, memarahinya bahkan menamparnya, Hinata tak pernah ingin berpisah darinya. Hinata seolah kecanduan dengan konsep cinta Obito sekalipun itu mengerikan. Seperti narkoba, mungkin seperti itu analoginya. Karena cinta seringkali juga memberikan efek kecanduan.

"Jangan melamun," Konan menepuk bahu Hinata dengan lembut, "Kurasa kau tidak butuh pria yang mencintaimu dengan lebih dahsyat. Yang kau butuhkan adalah pria yang bisa mencintaimu dengan lebih baik. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Tentu saja Hinata mengerti. Itachi. Pasti dia pria yang dimaksud Konan. Mungkin Itachi memang bisa mencintainya lebih baik dari Obito. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin memanfaatkannya. Bagi Hinata, ia sudah cukup menyakiti Itachi.

.

.

.

Hanabi membereskan back packnya. Saatnya pulang dan menikmati mandi dengan air hangat dan okonomiyaki buatan Neji; kakak sepupunya yang notabene adalah chef di Restaurant milik keluarganya. Posisinya sebagai Assistant Manager tim sepakbola junior memang benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi Hanabi menikmatinya. Baginya, ini adalah sebuah tantangan tersendiri.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki ke arah asrama para pemain senior. Mendadak Hanabi ingat janjinya untuk menemui Kiba sore ini. Bukan rahasia jika midfielder bertato segitiga merah itu memang punya hubungan khusus dengan adik bungsu Hinata itu.

"Baiklah, jadi apa rencana Ita-nii?" Hanabi mengenalinya sebagai suara Gaara.

"Ita-nii bilang, lusa ia akan membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Hinata tak akan cukup kuat untuk berpisah dari Obi-nii. Kurasa kita juga harus bertindak," kata Sasuke.

Hanabi terkejut mendengar nama kakaknya disebut. Terlebih saat ia mendengar sahabat-sahabat kakaknya itu berencana untuk memisahkan Hinata dari Obito. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Bukankah rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja?

"Aku sih setuju saja. Tapi kalau kita mengambil langkah ekstrim begitu; maksudku membawa kabur Hinata tanpa pasport begitu pasti beresiko tinggi," kata Kiba, "Lagipula alasan apa yang akan kita pakai kalau Hiashi-jisan tahu? Bisa-bisa Ji-san jantungan lagi kalau tahu Hinata sering dikasari suaminya"

"Kurasa justru ini momen yang tepat untuk memberitahu Hiashi-jisan agar beliau tahu putrinya selalu tersiksa menjalani pernikahannya," kata Sasuke.

"Hn... jangan gila, Sasuke. Memangnya kau tidak punya rencana lain?"

Hanabi merasa tak tahan lagi. Ia perlu tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya. Ia ingin tahu apa maksud Gaara, Sasuke dan Kiba sebenarnya.

"Hana-chan... " Kiba terkejut melihat kehadiran Hanabi yang mendadak itu. Gaara refleks meremas rambutnya, seolah menyesali kenapa hanabi harus mendengarnya. sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-nee," pintanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya sedang bercanda kok. Hehehe... " Kiba mencoba mengelak. Ia bangkit lalu membimbing Hanabi untuk pergi menjauh dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kau berbohong kan? Kalian terlihat sangat serius tadi. Ayolah, ceritakan padaku!" kata Hanabi memaksa.

"Aku tidak bohong kok. Kami hanya iri karena Hinata sekarang sedang bersenang-senang di Venezia. Kami hanya berangan-angan, kapan kami bisa kesana ya? Itu saja kok," kilah Kiba.

"BOHONG!" jerit Hanabi, "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Kiba-kun! Lepaskan aku!" Hanabi menyentakkan tangan Kiba. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku! Hinata-nee itu kakakku! Aku berhak tahu apapun yang terjadi padanya!"

"Hanabi, kemarilah," kata Gaara, "Kuceritakan padamu asalkan kau berjanji bahwa kau akan menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kiba melotot mendengarnya. Susah payah ia menahan kekasihnya itu, tapi Gaara dengan mudahnya akan menceritakan hal itu. Padahal Gaara juga tahu betapa temperamennya adik Hinata ini. Entah bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika tahu kakak kesayangannya sering disiksa suaminya.

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke Konoha," kata Itachi. Ia menatap lurus ke arah _canalazzo_ yang melingkar seperti huruf S itu. Hinata yang semula menikamati arsitektur bangunan kuno yang masih berdiri megah di tepi _Canalazzo_ itu, kini berbalik manatap Itachi.

"Pasporku dipegang Obito-kun," kata Hinata.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya," kata Itachi.

"Obi-kun pasti tidak akan memberikannya," kata Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku akan memintanya pada suamimu?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata menatap intens mata _onyx_ itu. Oh, tidak! Rasanya ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi.

"Sesekali melanggar peraturan tidak akan membuatmu jadi anak nakal, Hinata. Sudahlah, yang terpenting kau bisa kembali ke Konoha. Kota ini tidak aman untukmu. Terlebih jika kau terus bersamaku," kata Itachi.

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. ada apa sebenarnya? Yang ia tahu, Itachi mencintainya dan menginginkannya berpisah dari Obito. tapi kenapa sekarang Itachi seolah tak ingin Hinata bersamanya?

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kota ini tidak aman untukmu. Aku punya banyak musuh disini dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kau akan terluka karena itu," jelas Itachi.

Hinata masih belum mengerti. Tapi saat ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, pria Uchiha itu sudah melangkah pergi menghampiri mesin penjual minuman. Apapun yang dipikirkan itachi, Hinata merasa percaya padanya. Hinata percaya, Itachi tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Tak berselang lama, Itachi sudah kembali membawakan sekaleng jus apel dingin. Bahkan Itachi masih ingat minuman yang disukai Hinata.

"Arigatou," kata Hinata saat menerima kaleng itu dari Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk. Ia mengamati Hinata yang tengah menikmati minuman dingin itu. Pikirannya sudah mantap. Hinata tak boleh berlama-lama di kota ini. sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi padanya dan Itachi tak ingin mengambil resiko itu. Ini Venezia, dan Itachi punya hubungan buruk dengan beberapa anggota jaringan mafia disini.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar karena menerima sebuah pesan baru. Dari nomor asing. Tapi isinya yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Dari Obito, Itachi yakin itu.

**_Kembalikan istriku, brengsek!_**

**_Aku melihatmu sekarang._**

**_Dan aku akan mengambil kembali_**

**_apa yang menjadi hakku._**

_TBC_

Thanks to : **AdeanaWinchester, Hinata Fuyuki H, Zie'rain-drizZle, Merai Alixya Kudo, Haruno Aoi, Haze Kazuki, Sora Hinase, Rizuka Hoshinozora, Hina bee lover, Oh-chan is Nanda, Shaniechan, Lollytha-chan, Vytachi W.F.**

Hontou ni gomenasai. Udah telat update, hasilnya ga maksimal gini. Tendang aja saya sampai ke Venezia *ngarep*. Belakangan penyakit doyan bobo siang saya kumat lagi. Gara-gara jadwal Liga Champion sama Piala UEFA siy, waktu tidur saya jadi pindah deh *malah nyalahin liga*. Tapi biarpun begitu, saya masih boleh minta sumbangan reviewnya kan?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typos, violence dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

.

.

Itachi menajamkan penglihatannya. Ekor matanya sibuk mencari keberadaaan si pengirim pesan singkat itu. Obito; suami Hinata. Retina matanya mengenali sosok bermantel coklat dan bersyal putih di ujung jalan sana. Entah keyakinan darimana yang membuat Itachi yakin Obito sedang tersenyum sinis seolah ingin mengejeknya.

Membawa kabur Hinata bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan Itachi. Tapi masalahnya akan sangat berbeda jika Hinata sudah melihatnya. Itachi yakin, Hinata tak akan segan untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Obito.

_Dammit!_

Itachi juga melihat beberapa orang yang mengintainya dari beberapa titik. Mungkin mereka adalah anggota Mafia Amerika Cosa Nostra. Tapi jika memang demikian, bukankah seharusnya mereka berada di Sicilia? Mungkinkah Obito mengenal mereka dan bermaksud memanfaatkan bantuannya?

Tidak!

Itachi tahu tipikal seperti apa para mafia itu. Sebrengsek apapun Obito, dia takkan merusak harga dirinya untuk bergaul dengan mereka. Ini pasti hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tapi apaun itu, yang pasti posisinya sekarang sedang terdesak. Terlebih saat Itachi melihat Obito mulai mendekat.

"Obi-kun..." suara Hinata membuyarkan konsentrasi Itachi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sayang," kata Obito semakin dekat.

Itachi mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri untuk mengamati pergerakan para mafia itu. matanya sudah terbiasa mengamati tanpa mengundang kecurigaan. Dilihatnya beberapa dari mereka mulai mempersiapkan senjata api. Ok, baiklah. Ini saatnya.

"_I get you_!"

Itachi meraih cepat pistol di sakunya dan menempelkannya di pelipis Obito. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Ujung pistol Obito menyentuh kepala Itachi. Hinata nyaris berteriak karena terkejut.

"Jawab aku, aniki. Berapa uang yang harus kau keluarkan untuk membayar para aktor murahan itu?" tanya Itachi tenang meskipun dirinya nyaris saja tertipu seandainya ia tidak mengamati gerak-gerik para 'mafia' itu.

"Kuakui kau memang jenius, otouto," kata Obito.

Dua pasang onyx yang bertemu itu saling melempar pandangan penuh kebencian. Hinata mencoba meredakan ketegangan antara dua pria Uchiha itu.

"H-hentikan! K-kumohon h-hentikan!" pintanya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Hime. Ini urusan antar pria. Pergilah!" kata Itachi.

Hinata menggeleng. Bagaimanapun dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab tegangan dua bersaudara itu. Ia menatap suaminya, berharap Obito akan mengerti. Hinata benci kekerasan. Lebih benci lagi saat ialah yang menjadi alasan kekerasan itu.

"Obi-kun! Ita-nii! Kumohon hentikan!" kali ini Hinata berkata cukup keras.

Itachi menurunkan pistolnya perlahan-lahan. Demikian pula Obito. Tapi lelaki ber_goggle_ itu mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke tulang kering Itachi.

"Argghh!" Itachi mengerang kesakitan. Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang dilakukan Obito padanya, sebuah bogem mentah menghantam rahangnya.

Bug!

Itachi kembali terhuyung. Hinata menjerit karena terlalu terkejut. Ia bermaksud membantu Itachi saat lengan Obito menariknya.

"Biarkan saja. Itu pelajaran untuk bajingan kecil sepertinya," kata Obito.

Diluar dugaan, Itachi menyeringai, "Terima kasih, aniki. Aku tak keberatan menerima apa yang pernah Hinata darimu. Dan kupastikan kau akan membayar mahal untuk itu," ucapnya tenang.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara otouto," balas Obito, "Ayo, Hinata. Waktunya kita pulang," lanjutnya sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

Itachi menghela nafas sesaat. Ia menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. rasanya Obito baru saja menginjak-injak harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Sebuah rencana kini mulai tersusun di kepala Itachi. Ia akan segera bertindak. Berhati-hatilah Obito!

.

.

.

Pasangan Uchiha itu akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. Kedatangan mereka, khususnya Obito disambut tatapan penuh kebencian dari Hanabi dan sasuke yang menyempatkan diri menyambut mereka di bandara. Namun mereka berusaha menutupinya saat melihat senyum Hinata.

"Hina-_nee_... aku kangen!" seru Hanabi. Ia memeluk kakak perempuannya hingga wanita berambut indigo itu terlihat sesak nafas karena eratnya pelukan Hanabi.

"Bodoh! Kau bisa membunuh kakakmu, tahu!" kata sasuke.

Hanabi melepas pelukannya lalu nyengir, "Hehehe... gomen, Nee-chan. Habis aku kangen banget sama Nee-chan." Hanabi berbalik memandang Sasuke, "Sasu-nii ngomongnya gitu banget deh. Pantesan Karin-nee nggak betah pacaran lama-lama sama Sasu-nii."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hyuuga bungsu pemilik mata lavender itu cuma menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Sial!

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Err... Kiba kemana?" tanyanya.

"Lagi tidur kayak bangkai! Susah banget dibangunin," Hanabi menegerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh! Kurasa sebentar lagi Kiba juga akan memutuskanmu kalau bicaramu masih seperti itu, " balas Sasuke.

"Hinata-_nee_..." Hanabi menarik-narik lengan kakaknya. Mengharapkan sebuah pembelaan. Tapi sepertinya Hinata punya pendapat sendiri.

"Kurasa kau harus memperbaiki caramu membangunkan Kiba-kun, Hana-chan. Secangkir teh chamomile mungkin bukan pilihan buruk," kata Hinata.

"Kecuali kalau kau memulih memberinya morning kiss untuk membangunkannya," kata Sasuke jahil.

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi pucat Hanabi sebelum ia berteriak kencang, "SASUKE-_NII_!"

"Ehm," Obito mencoba mencuri perhatian setelah sejah tadi ketiga orang itu mengabaikannya, "Kurasa kita harus cepat pulang, Hinata. Aku lelah dan kurasa kalian berdua juga butuh istirahat."

Alis Hanabi terangkat saat mendengar kata 'berdua'. Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Toh, dia sudah tahu dari Itachi. Hinata mengangguk sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Ah, benar juga. Kami memang butuh istirahat," katanya.

Dan Hanabi cukup cerdas untuk mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang diucapkan kakaknya. Kekhawatirannya menjadi semakin bertambah. Ia mencari cara untuk bisa melindungi Hinata. Karena itu, ia langsung berkata, "Boleh kan, aku menginap di apartemen _Nee-chan_? Aku masih kangen dan_ Nee-chan_ punya hutang cerita soal Venezia padaku."

Sasuke terlihat lega. "Bagus Hanabi. Lindungi kakakmu," batinnya.

"Hana-chan, Hinata tidak..."

"Mengertilah sedikit _Nii-san_," potong Sasuke, "Si bodoh ini terus meributkan Venezia sejak kalian pergi kesana. Lagipula rasanya tak ada yang salah dengan permintaan Hanabi."

Obito menatap tajam ke arah pria Uchiha yang lebih muda darinya itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya yakin, Sasuke sama berbahayanya seperti kakaknya. Bisa jadi sasuke adalah tangan kanan Itachi dan memanfaatkan Hinata. Sial!

"Baiklah," kata Obito setelah merasa bahawa ia tak punya pilihan lain. Sasuke ber-_smirk_ ria. dengan bantuan Hanabi, rasanya rencana itu akan jadi lebih mudah.

.

.

.

"Satu bulan... dua bulan... tiga bulan... ah, masih lama _Nee-chan_," kata Hanabi melipat kembali jari-jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk menghitung sisa waktu jelang kelahiran keponakannya. Hinata membelai rambutnya lembut. Adiknya itu memang kelebihan semangat. Usia kehamilan Hinata kan baru beberapa minggu, kenapa harus heboh begitu?

Meski begitu, Hinata tak memungkiri bahwa hatinya sedang sangat bahagia. Siksaan _morning sickness_ yang dialaminya bagi Hinata hanyalah sebuah pengorbanan kecil untuk bayinya. Bayi Obito.

Lelaki itu sedang duduk sambil menelpon seseorang saat Hinata masuk. Mungkin dari koleganya.

"Huh! Dasar anak buah nggak becus! Ditinggal sebentar saja kerjaan nggak beres!" omel Obito.

"Sabar, Obi-kun," Hinata mengusap bahu suaminya.

Obito menghela nafas panjang, "Hanabi-chan sudah tidur?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya. Hanabi sangat antusias saat aku menceritakan soal kehamilanku. Dia bahkan menyuruhku menemui dokter kandungan secepatnya. Apalagi saat kuceritakan kalau aku sering mual dan tidak punya nafsu makan sama sekali,"

"Hn..." gumam Obito.

"Apa besok kau bisa mengantarku?" tanya Hinata.

"Besok akau sibuk. Minta saja Hanabi menemanimu," kata Obito.

"Hanabi-chan sibuk dengan urusan klub," ucap Hinata.

"Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri. Kenapa kau jadi manja begini sih?" gerutu Obito.

Satu sayatan kembali bertambah di hati Hinata. Keadaannya yang sedang hamil begini tak membuat Obito merasa simpatik. Kadang Hinata jadi punya pemikiran bahwa Obito tidak senang dengan kehamilannya ini.

.

.

.

"_G-gomen_, aku jadi merepotkanmu," kata Hinata pada Sasuke. Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ia sedang menunggu taksi untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan. Dan adik iparnya yang kebetulan melintas langsung menawarkan diri mengantarkannya saat Hinata menyebukan tujuannya.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya menggumam.

Mereka memasuki ruangan ginekolog. Seorang dokter cantik berambut _soft pink_ menyambut mereka.

"Silakan duduk, Uchiha-san."

Senyum ramah yang sempat ditampilkan dokter bermarga Haruno itu lenyap saat melihat sosok pria berambut raven yang mendampingi Hinata. Ia terlihat sedikit tegang. namun untungnya Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi mereka.

"Kondisi janinmu sedikit lemah, Uchiha-san. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Anda sering kelelahan, ya" kata dokter itu setelah memeriksa Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, "Belakangan aktivitas saya memang agak tinggi, Haruno-san."

Mata Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke yang terlihat agak cuek. Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal melihat sikapnya. Uugh... kemana tanggung jawabnya sebagai pria saat diperlukan?

"Kukira kau bisa sedikit membatasi aktivitas istrimu, Sasuke-kun. Ini penting untuk kesehatan mereka," kata Sakura.

"Hn?" alis Sasuke terangkat, "Maksudmu apa, Sakura?" Uchiha bungsu itu akhirnya buka suara. sebuah kelegaan didapat Sakura saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Baguslah, Uchiha satu ini belum pikun rupanya. Sesaat mereka bertatapan.

Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk memotong adegan tatap menatap itu. Ia berbaik hati mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke, "Apa maksud Haruno-san?"

"Maksud saya," Sakura menata kembali ekspresi dan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bertambah cepat itu, "Itu sudah jadi tanggung jawab sasuke-kun sebagai calon ayah, kan?"

Hinata dan Sasuke berpandangan. Hinata tertawa kecil, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dokter muda itu sedikit kebingungan. Ia memaksakan diri bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Haruno-san, Sauke-kun adalah adik ipar saya. Suami saya sedang sibuk, jadi Sasuke-kun yang menemani saya," jelas Hinata.

"Adik ipar ya?" Sakura ikut tertawa. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang ini. Terlebih saat ia menyadari pemilik mata onyx itu tengah menatapnya intens. Tajam, tapi tidak menusuk. Aneh.

Untungnya pembicaraan mereka berikutnya berlangsung dengan lebih rileks. Jika tidak, entah bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Ditertawakan pasien? Ih, nggak banget deh.

.

.

.

Awalnya Hinata mengira sepulang dari Venezia atau lebih tepatnya setelah Itachi menculiknya, Obito bisa bersikap lebih manis padanya. Tapi ternyata bukan itu yang didapatkannya. setelah Hanabi kehabisan alasan untuk tetap tinggal di apartemennya, Obito kembali menjadi Obito yang ditakuti Hinata.

"Ngobrol sama siapa?" tanya Obito.

Hinata sedikit terperanjat. ia menyimpan kembali handphonenya di atas meja. Hinata mendekati Obito dan meremas jemari suaminya.

"Ino-_nee_. Dia menanyakan kabarku. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu, sejak Neji-_nii_ pindah ke Iwa," kata Hinata.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" nada bicara Obito mulai tidak bersahabat.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," balas Hinata.

"Cih! Mana bisa aku tidur sementara istriku asyik ngobrol dengan selingkuhannya di telepon!" bentak Obito.

"A-aku tidak selingkuh, Obi-kun. B-barusan itu benar-benar Ino-nee."

"Lalu kenapa harus tengah malam begini? Mencurigakan!" geram obito.

"Aku takut mengganggu tidurmu," kata Hinata pelan. Selama ini ia selalu diawasi Obito, bahkan jika ingin sekedar bicara dengan teman-temannya. Karena itu Hinata biasanya memanfaatkan waktu saat suaminya sudah terlelap.

"Aku sering pura-pura tidur saat kau menerima telepon. Kau terlihat sangat menikmati pembicaraan kalian. KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU?" suara Obito kembali meninggi.

BRAKKK... PYAARR...

Obito menggebrak meja sebelum akhirnya membanting handphone Hinata, membuat wanita itu sangat terkejut. Hinata tak berani membalas tatapan suaminya.

"JANGAN SOK INNOCENT! KAU SELINGKUH DI TELEPON DENGAN SIAPA, HAH?"

"Obito-kun, a-aku..." Hinata melangkah ke depan, mencoba memebri penjelasan.

Namun Obito justru menjambak rambutnya, "Kau memang tak pernah mau mendengarkan aku, Hinata! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

BRAKK... PLAKK... PLAKK... PLAKK... PLAKK...

Obito menghempaskan Hinata hingga tubuh Hinata membentur meja dan memberinya tiga tamparan beruntun.

Pandangan Hinata menjadi kabur. Kesadarannya berkurang. Namun ia masih sempat melihat Obito meninggalkan kamar dan mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Dan hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah cairan berwarna merah yang merembes ke kakinya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja. aku lelah jadi mata-mata terus," kata Itachi.

Minato tertawa. Pimpinan Departemen Pertahanan Konoha itu sangat memahami karakter anak buahnya. Tak banyak yang tahu, profesi bartender yang dijalani Itachi hanyalah kamuflase. Bar adalah salah satu tempat transaksi yang disukai para mafia. Dan menjadi bartender adalah salah satu cara paling aman untuk menyusup kan?

"Ok. _Welcome back_, Itachi. Jadi, apa yang kau perlukan sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Aku ingin semua file yang berkaitan dengan_ Uchiha Corp_," kata Itachi.

Minato menaikkan alisnya, "Perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Seharusnya begitu," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Kakashi menyiapkan apa yang kau butuhkan. Ah, kedatanganmu terlalu mendadak, Itachi. Kakashi pasti akan senang partnernya sudah kembali," kata Minato.

"Kisame mungkin akan menyusulku pekan ini. Sasori dan Konan masih akan bertahan di Venezia. Deidara mungkin akan mengamati markas para mafia itu di Sicilia," kata Itachi.

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Minato, "Baiklah. Laksanakan tugasmu."

"_Kashikomarimashita_," Itachi membungkuk untuk menghormati atasannya sebelum pergi menemui rekannya yang selalu mengenakan masker.

Seperti Minato, Kakshi juga terkejut melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba hadir di ruangannya.

"Aku mau semua_ file_ yang berkaitan dengan _Uchiha Corp_," kata Itachi.

Kakashi mengerti. Ia tak harus bertanya lagi tentang kedatangan Itachi kali ini apakah hanya bermaksud singgah atau akan menjadi partnernya lagi.

Sebuah file langsung menarik perhatian Itachi. Kasus ini, jika ia berhasil menuntaskannya maka Itachi bisa dengan mudah memberi pukulan telak untuk Obito. Dan hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah...

.

.

TBC

Thanks to: **Sora Hinase, Shaniechan, Oh-Chan is Nanda, Haze Kazuki, Merai Alixya Kudo, Hinata Fuyuki H, Haruno Aoi, Hina bee lover, Rizuka Hoshinozora, Sugar Princess71, aam tempe, IzUnA DaRk DeViL's, Lollytha-chan**

Lagi-lagi, chapter ini masih minim ItaHina karena saya masih memfokuskan untuk mengikuti alur yang memang sudah ada di kepala saya. Gomen kalau justru bikin bingung. Chapter depan mungkin udah mulai nampilin perlawanan dari Hinata.

Review dan concrit masih sangat diharapkan. So, mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typos, berpotensi bikin bingung dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dengan berat. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah tak berdaya. Perutnya berkontraksi hingga menimbulkan nyeri hebat di bawah perutnya. Hinata terisak melihat genangan darah di sekitar kakinya. Bayinya... apakah masih ada?

Tak ada telepon di kamara ini. _Handphone_-nya sudah hancur dengan puing-puing yang masih berserakan di lantai. Telepon ada di ruang tamu, tapi Hinata tak yakin ia masih sanggup berdiri dan berjalan kesana untuk mencari bantuan.

Disaat seperti ini , Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Baginya, lelehan air mata adalah cara yang dipilihnya untuk mengurangi beban yang ia rasakan. Betapa tidak? Suaminya menyiksanya, bahkan mungkin mencelakai bayinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ini masih tengah malam dan Hinata terisolasi dengan dunia luar. Jadi siapa yang akan membantunya?

Samar-samar, Hinata mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Siapa itu? Obito kah?

"Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan energi yang masih tersisa.

"Hinata?" Hinata nyaris terbelalak saat mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Itachi. Untuk apa malam-malam ia datang kesini?

"Ita-nii... aku disini. Di kamar, " jawab Hinata lemah.

Itachi tak membuang waktu lagi. Tadinya ia berniat memasang penyadap pada telepon rumah Obito. Tapi mendengar suara Hinata yang lemah, Itachi yakin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata. Ia bergegas ke kamar yang menjadi sumber suara lemah itu. Ia sedikit menampilkan reaksi kaget saat melihat kondisi Hinata. Dua detik kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi ekspresi marah. Marah pada Obito.

"Obi-nii..." geramnya.

"Ita-nii... sakit..." rintih Hinata.

"Sstt... tenanglah, Hinata. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Itachi berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Itachi berusaha membopong Hinata dan mencari pertolongan. Sementara Hinata kembali merasakan pandangannya yang semakin kabur. tak butuh waktu lama untuk mebuatnya kembali pingsan.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa pening dan perut yang masih menyisakan rasa nyeri. Ruangan berdinding putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan dan ditambah selang infus di tangan menjelaskan pada Hinata diaman ia beada sekarang.

Samar-samar diingatnya bagaimana Obito menamparnya, mendorongnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sakit.

Rasanya benar-benar sakit. tapi entah kenapa Hinata seakan tak ingin menangis. mungkin airmatanya kini telah habis.

'Sudah bangun?" sebuah sapaan hangat membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Ino-_nee_?" Hinata sedikit terkejut, "Kenapa..."

"Hanabi memberitahuku. Kau tahu, Neji-_kun_ langsung ingin kesini saat mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit. padahal dia masih memakai baju _chef_nya," kata Ino agak geli. Sepertinya ia berniat untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa khawatirnya aku Ino-chan," kata Neji.

"Nii-san?" Hinata terkejut.

"Ya, ini aku, " kata Neji, "Hanabi sudah menceritak semuanya padaku. Aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah menyuruhmu untuk bercerai dari Uchiha brengsek itu. Dan sekarang aku sebagai kakakmu juga berkata dengan tegas, tinggalkan suamimu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut brengsek itu, Neji?" tiba-tiba Obito sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ketiga orang yang ada dalam ruangan menoleh dan memberikan reaksi berbeda. ino terkejut, Hinata terkejut bercampur takut, sedangkan Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dalam sepersekian detik, tinjunya melayang ke wajah Obito.

Bug!

"Neji-kun, sudah!" Ino menahan Neji yang terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk menghajar adik iparnya itu.

Obito terlihat terpancing. Ia segera bangkit setelah sempat terjatuh akibat pukulan Neji. Kilatan amarah tak mampu dihalangi goggle yang membingkai kedua mata_ onyx_-nya.

'Aku datang untuk menemani istriku," kata Obito.

"Pergilah Uchiha! Adikku tidak butuh suami brengsek yang tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri! " geram Neji.

Yang paling terkejut adalah Hinata. Refleks ia meraba perutnya. Jadi... bayinya benar-benar sudah tidak ada?

"Neji-_kun_, kurasa mereka perlu bicara," kata Ino yang paham akan situasi ini.

Neji membulatkan mata lavendernya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Yamanaka Ino, err... Hyuuga Ino sekarang. Tapi ia juga tahu, istrinya tak mungkin sembarangan bicara.

"Baiklah, kuberi waktu lima menit untuk kalian. Dan jika kau melukai Hinata, kupastikan _Funeral Organization_ akan mengurus mayatmu hari ini juga, Uchiha!" tegas Neji.

Sepeninggal Neji dan Ino hanya ada keheningan diantara Obito dan Hinata. Obito melangkah mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat," suara Hinata terdengar sangat dingin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus berjauhan? tanya Obito tak mempedulikan peringatan Hinata.

"Itu tidak penting. Tetap disitu atau aku akan berteriak agar _Nii-san _mengusirmu," jawab Hinata.

"Penting, karena kau istriku," kata Obito. Ia hanya membutuhkan satu langkah untuk merengkuh Hinata dan memberikan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Hinata..

"Ja-jangan... " Hinata berusaha menolak. Tapi Obito tetap gigih memeluknya. Lelaki itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap mata lavender yang terlihat menyimapan duka itu. Obito menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Hinata.

'Sayang, maafkan aku... " ucap Obito terlihat sangat menyesal.

Plakk!

Satu tamparan Hinata mendarat di pipi Obito. Bukan tamparan yang keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat Obito terkejut.

"Hinata..."

"Semudah itukah kau minta maaf setelah apa yang kau lakuakan pada anak kita?" ucap Hinata. Tak ada kelembutan yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah ekspresi kecewa, marah, sedih dan benci yang menyatu.

"Aku tahu aku memang bersalah, Hinata. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya," Obito terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya.

"Tidak bermaksud? _Kami-sama_... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," kata Hinata.

'Aku serius," tegas Obito.

"Dan aku tak percaya," balas Hinata.

Obito meremas rambutnya kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apayang akan diperbuatnya untuk meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini berbeda. Ia bukanlah Hinata yang biasanya lemah dan cengeng. Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang kuat yang tak akan segan membela apa yang ia yakini.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan kata-kata Nii-san tadi. Berpisah darimu mungkin suatu keputusan yang tepat untuk kita," kata Hinata.

"Jangan!" seru Obito refleks, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-_hime_. Kaulah hidupku. Kau bisa menghancurkan hidupku jika kau meninggalkanku. Ku mohon tetaplah disisiku. Aku takkan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu, Hinata."

"Aku tetap tak percaya," kata Hinata. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Hinata sadar, keyakinannya mulai goyah.

"Beritahu aku, Hinata. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan kita? Aku milikmu, Hinata. Selamanya milikmu. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk pergi dariku? Pikirkan lagi, Hinata. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Pikirkan lagi, sanggupkah kau melupakan aku, belahan hatimu."

"Aku... tidak tahu..." jawab Hinata pasrah.

Hancur sudah dinding ketegaran yang telah ia bangun untuk menolak Obito. Terlebih saat Obito kembali mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Kau hanya terbawa perasaanmu saja. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Karena kita adalah keluarga," Obito membelai helaian indigo di kepala istrinya.

Sebuah awal yang baru, itulah yang diharapkan Hinata.

.

.

.

"UAPAA!" Kiba melotot mendengarnya.

"Hn?" itu reaksi Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila," itu reaksi Gaara.

"Hinata-san..." Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak menengerti. Ia sudah mendengar kisah aslinya dari Sasuke. Wajar jika ia diam-diam menyayangkan keputusan Hinata. Dokter muda itu datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Hinata yang memilih perawatan di rumah. Hanya Itachi yang menolak berkomentar. Dia kecewa, itu sudah pasti.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan memberinya kesempatan kedua," kata Hinata.

"Kesempatan kesekian, Hinata," ralat Sasuke, "Hitung berapa kali kau memberinya kesempatan, berapa kali juga ia melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri."

"Ke-kenapa kalian justru menyuruhku untuk menghancurkan pernikahanku daripada menyelamatkannya?" tanya Hinata

"Apalah artinya jika pernikahanmu selamat, tapi hidupmu hancur?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata justru memandang ke arah Itachi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Itachi saat ia berulang kali menolaknya; membuatnya merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Ita-nii. Kuharap kalian bisa memberikan kami waktu untuk itu," kata Hinata.

Empat orang itu mengerti dan memberikan mereka berdua privacy. Kiba melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu Hinata, "Sudah jam dua. sebentar lagi latihan. Ugh, jangan sampai Coach menghukum kita lagi."

"Sarutobi-san tak akan menghukum kita. Kurasa ia masih sibuk mengurus transfer Hidan ke Akatsuki FC," kata Gaara.

Sasuke menoleh pada satu-satunya wanita di ruangan ini, "Kau mau kuantar pulang dulu?"

"Sebenarnya bagaimana sih hubungan kalian?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Mendadak wajah Sakura merah padam. Terlebih saat Sasuke meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. Rasanya itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Tapi Sasuke mempertegasnya dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Mantan sekaligus calon kekasihku yang baru," jawabnya.

Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Gaara memilih untuk bersikap biasa meski sedikit iri karena diantara mereka bertiga hanya dirinyalah yang belum menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Sepeninggal empat orang itu, Hinata memandang Itachi nyaris tanpa jeda. Itachi balas menatapnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang arti tatapan itu.

"Ita..."

"-kun. Itu lebih baik," potong Itachi.

"Ita-kun," ulang Hinata, "_Hontou ni gomenasai_. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi aku... "

"Sstt... " potong Itachi, "_Don't say anything. Just look in my eyes,_" pintanya.

Hinata percaya, mata adalah jendela hati. Karena itu ia berusaha membaca apa yang tersirat dari mata _onyx_ itu. Dari mata Itachi, Hinata menemukan sebuah ketulusan. Juga sebuah harapan yang besar. Harapan yang baru saja ia hancurkan. Dan yang sudah pasti ada di mata itu adalah... cinta.

"_Sei Tutto per me. Tutto per te Faccio. Ti amo con tutta l'anima_," kata Itachi.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Hinata. Ia meraih jaketnya dan berkata, "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Melihatmu bahagia itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Minato-sama memanggilku."

Melihatmu bahagia itu sudah cukup untukku.

Kalimat itu seolah membekas dalam ingatan Hinata. Ini tak adil untuk Itachi. Lelaki baik seperti Itachi tak sepantasnya disakiti. Lebih jauh dari itu, Hinata merasa hatinya begitu sejuk mendengar fakta bahwa dirinya masih begitu berartinya bagi Itachi. Apakah mungkin hatinya kini sudah mulai terbagi?

.

.

.

Itachi menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Sesekali matanya melirik layar digital yang masih terus menyala di hadapannya. Kakashi segera paham, rekannya sedang tidak fokus.

"Masalah cinta lagi?" tanya Kakashi, "Kau terlihat seperti anak SMA yang baru putus cinta."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Aku tak akan menangis meraung-raung atau mencoba loncat dari gedung bertingkat hanya karena Hinata memilih bertahan dengan suaminya," tukas Itachi.

"Kau menyedihkan, Itachi," ejek Kakashi.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tak pernah berlutut di depan seorang gadis hanya agar dia memaafkanmu, Hatake," balas Itachi.

Kakashi tertawa. mau tidak mau ia harus menakui bahwa Itachi memang pandai membalas kata-katanya.

"Kau masih ingat pada Tayuya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu," jawab Itachi singkat. Tayuya adalah mantan kekasihnya yang kini bekerja di bagian accounting sebuah perusahan telekomunikasi di Konoha. Itachi bertemu dengannya kemarin siang untuk meminta bantuannya dalam menginvestigasi kasus Obito.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan padanya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah," jawab Itachi, "Dia berjanji akan memberikan laporan sambungan telepon yang tercatat atas nama Uchiha Obito."

"Maksudku, kau tak pernah berfikir untuk minta bantuannya untuk membuat Hinata cemburu?"

"Nah, kenapa sekarang kau yang berfikir seperti para teenagers? Hinata tak akan terpancing. Ia justru akan merasa sangat bersyukur karena mengira aku sudah menemukan penggantinya," kata Itachi.

"Tapi bukankah bisa..."

"Lihat! Ini data kasus Obito-nii dua tahun lalu. Saat itu ekspor Nii-san berupa bola sepak dan bola basket masuk jalur merah. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres," potong Itachi. Ia terlihat berusaha menghindar dari topik pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi tadi.

"Bola masuk jalur merah? Kurasa itu bukan barang yang cukup membahayakan. Kecuali kalau isinya virus ebola," komentar Kakashi.

"Itulah yang harus kita cari tahu. Aku akan menghubungi pihak Pabean untuk memeriksa PEB-nya, " kata Itachi.

Kakashi mengangguk setuju, "Aku punya sebuah dugaan kuat kalau Obito terlibat dengan jaringan mafia. Aku tidak bilang dia termasuk anggotanya, tapi bisa jadi dia ikut membantu aksi-aksi mereka."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" tanya Itachi.

"Timku pernah menangkapnya dalam kasus transaksi amunisi ilegal pertengahan tahun lalu. Hanya saja tak ada cukup bukti untuk menangkapnya. Untouchable person, kurasa begitu," kata Kakashi.

"Kita akan mengubahnya. Hukum tetaplah hukum," kata Itachi.

"Hahaha... semangatmu memang luar biasa, Itachi. Kurasa itulah yang membuat Minato-sama mempromosikanmu pada Interpol," kata Kakashi.

"Susul aku secepatnya, Hatake," tukas Itachi.

Pintu diketuk lalu muncul Aburame Shino yang datang dengan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat. Lelaki berkacamata hitam itu hanya menyampaikan amplop dari Tayuya. Itachi menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shino. Ia membukanya dan menemukan apa yang dimintanya dari Tayuya. Isinya fotocopy daftar telepon Obito baik dari kantor maupun dari apartemennya.

Dalam daftar itu, dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun tercatat banyak hubungan internasional. bukan hal yang mengherankan mengingat Obito adalah _businessman_. Namun sebagai seorang penyelidik, Itachi pasti punya intuisi yang terbangun selama kariernya.

Lima bulan terakhir, Obito banyak melakukan sambungan telepon ke beberapa kota dari berbagai negara seperti Bangkok, St. Petersburg dan Palermo. Itachi berusaah menghubungkan keterkaitan antara tiga kota tersebut.

Bangkok, berarti Thailand. hal yang mungkin perlu digarisbawahi adalah wilayah itu termasuk segitiga emas penghasil narkotika.

St. Petersburg merupakan kota pelabuhan di Rusia. Itachi pernah memata-matai pergerakan mafia disana. Kejahatan mereka benar-benar terorganisir hingga pernah membuat Itachi nyaris ketahuan.

Palermo ada di Sicilia, juga merupakan pusat Mafia Amerika Cosa Nostra.

"Ada seorang tahanan yang pernah berurusan dengan Obito. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa membantu atau tidak," kata Kakashi.

Itachi menaikkan alis, "Aku akan menemuinya."

"Itachi, dia tak ada di sel," kata Kakashi.

"Maksudmu, statusnya buronan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak," Kakashi menggeleng, "Tapi dia sekarang ada di RSJ Oto."

.

.

TBC

Thanks to: **Shaniechan, Lollytha-chan, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Zoroute, Sora Hinase, Merai Alixya Kudo, Rizuka Hoshinozora, Sugar Princess71, Hina bee lover, Haruno Aoi, rully bee, Oh-chan is Nanda, soft purple, uchihyuu nagisa**

**"Sei Tutto per me. Tutto per te Faccio. Ti amo con tutta l'anima" **berarti "Kau segalanya untukku. Akan kulakukan segalanya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku." Sayang Hinata nggak ngerti ya *padahal saya yang bikin begitu*. Bahasa Italia saya masih kacau, jadi kalau diantara readers ada yang bisa mengoreksi tolong dikoreksi ya.

Seperti biasa, fic saya masih perlu ditambal sulam. Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typos, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

Itachi menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, mengikuti langkah seorang petugas RSJ yang akan mengantarnya menemui orang itu. Langkah sang petugas terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor.

"Ini kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya ada alarm. Jika nanti dia bertindak liar tekan saja alarmnya. Anda punya waktu 15 menit untuk bicara dengannya," kata sang petugas.

Itachi mengangguk paham. Ia memang mengaku sebagai kerabat dari wanita yang divonis menderita _schizophrenia_ itu. Tentu saja untuk alasan keamanan. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin saja salah satu petugas disini adalah komplotan Obito. Itachi bersyukur dirinya memiliki persamaan ciri dengan pasien itu. Tentu ini semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari kemungkinan dicurigai.

Pintu terbuka, Itachi melangkah masuk sebelum pintu kembali ditutup oleh sang petugas dan hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. Mata Itachi menyapu bersih pemandangan di dalamnya. Ada seorang wanita berambut hitam, sewarna dengan matanya. Wanita itu tampak serius memperhatikan papan catur yang ia mainkan seorang diri.

"_Konnichi wa_, Mitarashi-san," sapa Itachi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menoleh.

"Sederhana saja. Aku ingin kau membantuku," jawab Itachi.

Anko masih terlihat kurang berminat. Ia memilih meneruskan untuk menggerakkan bidak caturnya. Merasa diacuhkan, Itachi mencoba sebuah langkah taktis. Ia mendekati Anko dan mengambil alih seluruh bidak catur berwarna putih.

"Ini tentang Uchiha Obito," kata Itachi sambil menggerakkan ratu untuk mengunci pergerakan kuda milik Anko.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menyeringai lalu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tawa keras.

"Hahaha… Uchiha brengsek itu? Aku ingin sekali mengulitinya hidup-hidup!" katanya.

Itachi tak tahu caranya ini berhasil atau tidak. Ia menunggu reaksi lain dari wanita yang memiliki banyak catatan kriminal itu. Kasus terakhirnya adalah kasus pembunuhan terhadap seorang dokter dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap seorang pengusaha berinisial UO. Tanpa perlu diuraikan lebih lanjut, Itachi segera paham bahwa yang dimaksud adalah Obito.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku? Semua orang menganggapku sudah gila," kata Anko.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya Itachi.

Anko menyeringai tipis, "Ya. Kurasa aku memang sudah gila. Uchiha brengsek itulah yang membuatku gila."

Itachi terlihat sedikit lega. Dugaannya mungkin benar. Perempuan ini tidak gila. Itachi yakin Obito lah yang sengaja mengirimnya kesini. Dan itu berarti perempuan ini dianggap berbahaya bagi Obito.

"Kau boleh memilih; kabur dari sini dengan skenario yang kurancang dan membantu kami lalu hidup tenang setelah catatan kriminalmu dihapus kepolisian atau hidup disini selamanya dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan penjara federal," kata Itachi.

Anko terdiam, ia terlihat mempertimbangkan apa yang ditawarkan Itachi. Tawaran yang sangat menarik, Anko tahu itu. Hanya saja tindakan Obito yang berbalik menjebaknya dahulu membuatnya jadi lebih berhati-hati.

Agak lama sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku pilih yang pertama."

.

.

.

Itachi menyulut sebatang rokok setelah menghabiskan seporsi _spaghetti carbonara_ yang menjadi santap siangnya kali ini. Di meja hanya tersisa sekaleng bir dingin yang isinya sudah berkurang separuh. Tapi Itachi belum berniat beranjak dari Cafe ini. Ia masih ingin sedikit bersantai.

_Handphone_ di sakunya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang amat familiar baginya. Hinata.

"Ya?" sapanya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengucapkan frasa _moshi-moshi_ atau halo.

"Umm… Itachi-kun, kau sibuk?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang bersantai di _La Primavera_. Ada apa?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Ah, kebetulan. Aku dapat tiket nonton bola dari Gaara-kun. Kau mau menemaniku nonton?" tanya Hinata.

"Boleh saja. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat _otouto_ bertanding," jawab Itachi

"Kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang, ya. Jaa… " ucap Hinata sebelum menutup telepon.

Itachi menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan menikmati kembali rokoknya. Setidaknya ia harus menghabiskannya sebelum Hinata yakin Hinata pasti akan menyuruhnya membuang rokok itu.

"Itachi?" seorang wanita berambut orange tiba-tiba menyapanya, "Apa kabar?"

"Haruna?" balas Itachi, "Baik. Sangat baik," lanjut Itachi. Matanya beralih memandang seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 3 tahun. Anak perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan Haruna.

"Putrimu?" tanya Itachi.

Haruna mengangguk. Setengah berbisik ia berkata pada Itachi, "Dan mungkin kau adalah ayahnya."

Itachi terlihat sedikit terkejut. Haruna tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Itachi.

"Kenapa harus kaget begitu? Kupikir kau akan segera tahu kalau aku hanya bercanda. Kita kan memang tak pernah melakukannya," ucap Haruna di sela-sela tawanya.

"Justru karena itu aku terkejut," kata Itachi. Ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa si kecil, "Gadis manis, siapa namamu?"

"Fujiwara Yuzu ji-san," jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Yuzu-chan, namaku Itachi. Salam kenal," kata Itachi.

Haruna tersenyum melihat Itachi yang sedikit kekanakan itu. Ia mengambil kursi di meja yang diperuntukkan untuk empat orang itu.

"Boleh kami bergabung disini?" tanya Haruna, "Suamiku pasti senang jika aku memperkenalkanmu padanya."

"Sebenarnya akau juga sedang menunggu seseorang," kata Itachi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kursinya… "

"Tak apa. Kami takkan lama. Setelah dia datang, kami akan langsung ke stadion di seberang jalan sana," kata Itachi.

Haruna mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sementara itu seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat memasuki area Café. Mata lavendernya mencari-cari keberadaan Itachi. Ah, itu dia! Jantung Hinata seolah menerima pukulan saat melihat Itachi bersama wanita berambut orange. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?

Rasanya Hinata ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Tapi terlambat. Itachi sudah melihatnya, bahkan melambaikan tangan padanya. Mau tidak mau ia mendekat ke meja itu. Ia tersenyum kikuk. Ada rasa kurang suka melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Istrimu?" tanya Haruna.

Itachi menggeleng, "Aku masih lajang," ucapnya. Ia memandang ke arah Hinata, "Mau berangkat sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia sudah merasa kurang nyaman di posisinya sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk lengan Itachi dan berpamitan pada Haruna dan Yuzu. Awalnya Itachi terkejut, tapi ia menyukainya.

"Tadi itu… siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Mantan kekasihku dan putrinya," jawab Itachi.

"Ooo… " hanya itu reaksi Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" pancing Itachi.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ya sudah," kata Itachi.

Sikap Itachi yang seadanya itu justru membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak. Di satu sisi tiba-tiba ia ingin Itachi selalu disampingnya. Di sisi lain Hinata merasa sangat egois. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi berhak bahagia.

"Ita-kun," panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" jawab Itachi.

"A-aku… tiba-tiba aku merasa takut," kata Hinata.

"Takut apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku takut… kehilangan cintamu," ucap Hinata pelan, "Ah, maaf. Aku pasti sangat egois. A-aku rasa…"

Dalam satu tarikan Itachi berhasil membuat Hinata jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuputuskan. _Hime_, kutunggu jandamu."

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki ke apartemennya dengan hati yang begitu membuncah seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Ia sudah lama tak merasakan sebahagia ini.

Namun kebahagiaan itu surut saat melihat Obito menantinya di sofa. Rasa bahagia itu menguap menjadi rasa berslah. Terlebih saat Obito tersenyum dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Darimana?"

"Nonton pertandingan Chidori FC," jawab Hinata, "Kau menungguku?"

"Ya. Aku ingin makan malam dengan istriku, makanya aku pulang cepat untuk menyiapkannya," kata Obito.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata, "Tapi ini masih terlalu sore untuk makan malam." Hinata menunjuk jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 17.45.

"Jam tujuh nanti aku pergi. Ada sedikit masalah di slah satu anak perusahaan," kata Obito, "Jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku ingin makan malam dengan istriku untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Terakhir kalinya?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya. Terakhir kalinya sebelum aku berangkat," kata Obito.

Hinata tersenyum, "Maaf Obi-kun. Tapi aku baru saja makan_ lasagna_ dengan…"

"Itachi?" tebak Obito.

Hinata mengangguk," Maaf. Akan kuhabiskan makanannya nanti. Kutemani kau makan sekarang ya," katanya.

Obito tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk duduk di kursinya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata justru heran. Tidak biasanya Obito bersikap biasa saja begini. Biasanya Obito akan langsung menamparnya saat tahu Hinata pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Entahlah, Hinata tak tahu apa alasannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk menghabiskan makananmu nanti, Sayang," pesan Obito sebelum mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas, "Aku pergi dulu."

Hinata mengangguk, "Hati-hati Obi-kun."

Setelah Obito berangkat, Hinata merasa lebih santai. Ia baru akan membereskan meja makan saat bel berbunyi. Saat pintu dibuka, Hinata mendapat cengiran khas Kiba dan suara riang Hanabi. Lalu… "Guk… guk… guk… " rupanya Akamaru juga ikut.

"Nee-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa sangat baik kok," jawab Hinata.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir Obi-nii akan menyakitimu lagi. Terlebih saat Nee-chan memutuskan untuk tetap berasama Obi-nii. Jadi…"

"Hinata, boleh ku pinjam kamar mandimu? Aku ingin mandi," potong Kiba.

"Pakai saja," kata Hinata.

"Ya. Mandilah Kiba-kun. Kau bau keringat. Akamaru saja lebih wangi darimu. Ya kan Akamaru? Hey!" Hanabi buru-buru menghampiri anjing lucu milik kekasihnya. Anjing berbulu putih itu sedang menggigit _sirloin steak_ milik Hinata yang belum sempat ia bereskan.

"Waa… Akamaru. Aku kan tidak mengajarimu untuk mencuri," kata Kiba panik, "Maaf ya, Hina-chan. Nanti kuganti deh _steak_nya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah diganti. Itu salahku juga kok, aku lupa membereskannya," kata Hinata.

"Akamaru?" Kiba terkejut melihat akamaru tiba-tiba terlihat sangat lemas dan mulai kejang-kejang.

"Gawat. Kiba-kun, kita harus membawanya ke klinik," kata Hanabi.

"Ada klinik hewan di lantai dasar. Ayo, kita harus segera menyelamatkan Akamaru," kata Hinata.

Ketiganya tak membuang waktu dan segera menuju klinik hewan yang dimaksud Hinata.

.

.

.

Itachi memesan segelas _Seven Heaven _pada _bartender_ dan memilih untuk duduk di_ bar lounge_. Satu jam yang lalu anko menghubunginya. Ia sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari RSJ Oto dan meminta untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya Kakashi. Tak seperti Itachi, lelaku Hatake itu memilih _lychee smoothies_ sebagai minumannya. Kakashi memang tak begitu akrab dengan alkohol.

"Semestinya begitu," kata Itachi, "Itu dia."

Anko datang dengan pakaian ketat serba hitam dengan jaket kulityang mengkilat. Ia menghampiri Itachi dan Kakashi setelah sebelumnya memesan_ bloody marry_ pada bartender.

"Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku," kata Anko.

"Baiklah. Silakan mulai," kata Kakashi.

Anko menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Kakashi.

"Dia rekan satu timku," kata Itachi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Anko.

"Aku di jebak," kata Anko," Obito yang membunuh Dokter Orochimaru. Aku memang ada disana saat kejadian. Saat itu memang aku yang menyuruh Obito berkonsultasi dengan psikiater karena emosinya sering tidak stabil. Siapa yang menyangka jika Obito ternyata sudah ada di fase terparah dari _schizophrenia_."

Anko mengambil jeda sesaat sambil memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Itachi dan Kakashi.

"Obito sangat marah pada Dokter Orochimaru. Ia tidak percaya pada vonis itu. Ia menikamnya. Aku sudah berusaha mencegah, tapi ia justru tertawa dan mencoba bunuh diri. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, saat orang-orang tiba di TKP hanya akulah yang masih baik-baik saja. Karena itu mereka mengira akulah pelakunya. Seminggu kemudian aku dikirim ke RSJ Oto karena Obito membuat diagnosis palsu yang menyatakan bahwa akulah yang tidak waras."

Sampai di titik ini, Itachi dan Kakashi paham akan duduk permasalahannya. Mereka memilih untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Anko.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tadi aku sudah mengakses komputer organisasi jaringan Obito. Ada transaksi dini hari nanti di pelabuhan. Biasanya mereka akan menenggelamkan barang bukti di tengah laut, lalu sebuah kapal selam milik mafia akan mengambilnya dari sana."

"Pantas Pihak Pabean kesulitan melacaknya. Rupanya setelah taktik menyelundupkan amunisi melalui ekspor bola masuk jalur merah, mereka mencari cara yang lebih aman," kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghubungi Minato-sama. Anko, kau ikut dengan Kakashi. Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan untuk menangkap mereka agar tepat pada waktunya," kata itachi.

Kakashi dan Anko berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. Saat ini mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan sasaran. Obito, bersiaplah kau disana.

.

.

.

Akamaru berhasil diselamatkan. tapi penjelasan dokter hewan tersebut membuat Hinata _shock_. Akamaru terkontaminasi sianida dalam dosis tinggi. Kondisi Akamaru yang masih tergolek lemas membuat Hinata yakin, dialah yang seharusnya merasakan itu. Dengan kata lain, Hinata menyadari Obito mencoba meracuninya.

"_Nee-chan_? Perlu kutemani malam ini?" tawar Hanabi. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat Hinata yang masih tertekan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apaapa," kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Pikirkan masalah ini besok saja," kata Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk, "Maaf soal Akamaru."

'Tak apa. Akamaru anjing yang kuat. Kurasa ia senang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Iya kan Akamaru?" ucapan Kiba hanya disambut Akamaru dengan menutup matanya pelan lalu membukanya lagi.

"Arigatou," Hinata mengusap pelan kepala Akamaru.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang _Nee-chan_," kata Hanabi.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan memandangi punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh. Hatinya terasa kalut. Terbayang di kepalanya semua hal buruk yang telah terjadi. Dua hal terakhir adalah yang sangat menyakitkan. setelah membunuh bayinya, kini Obito juga berniat membunuhnya.

Bayangan itu kini berganti dengan ucapan teman-temannya, juga ucapan Neji. Bercerai, mungkin bukan keputusan yang benar. Tapi perceraian mungkin adalah keputusan yang tepat. Karena tepat kadang tak selalu benar.

Tapi Hinata malu jika bercerai. Itu berarti ia telah gagal mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Perceraian adalah sebuah kegagalan yang tak bisa dibanggakan. Hinata mengingat kembali ucapan Gaara tempo hari.

'Apalah artinya jika pernikahanmu selamat tapi hidupmu hancur.'

Dan juga ucapan Konan, 'Pernikahan memang perlu perjuangan tapi jangan sampai pernikahan itu membunuhmu.'

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Oito bersikap seperti ini? Terdorong rasa ingin tahu, Hinata membuka lemari. Di dalamnya ada sebuah brankas milik suaminya. seingat Hinata, Obito pernah marah besar padanya hanya karena ia menanyakan isi brankas itu. dan mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Brankas itu terkunci. Sejumlah kode rumit menuntut untuk segera dipecahkan. Hinata mencoba menemukan kode yang sesuai. Mungkin deretan tanggal lahir Obito bisa membantunya.

Dan ternyata ia salah.

Tak ingin menyerah, Hinata mencoba kombinasi lain. Nomor telepon rumah, tanggal lahir Hinata hingga mengacak angka. Tepat saat Hinata memasukkan tanggal pernikahannya... _voila_! Brankas terbuka.

Sebuah pistol jenis P3 buatan Indonesia adalah benda pertama yang didapatinya dari dalam brankas. Di bawah pistol itu banyak guntingan koran dan kertas-kertas. Hinata membacanya judulnya satu persatu. Isinya didominasi tentang berita-berita penyelundupan senjata ilegal, organisasi yakuza yang berhasil menyabotase amunisi dan kasus terbunuhnya seorang psikiater yang dilakukan seorang wanita berinisial MA.

Yang paling mengejutkan Hinata ialah saat ia mendapati selembar kertas yang menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Obito didiagnosis berada dalam fase residual dari _Schizophrenia_.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thanks to: **Sugar Princess71, Haze Kazuki, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Zoroute, Sora Hinase, Aam tempe, Haru, Kim Sungrin Chuninhyuk, Uchihyuu nagisa, soft purple, Hina bee lover, Merai Alixya Kudo, Oh-chan is Nanda, Arisa Ichigawa, Lollytha-chan, Moe chan, IzUnA DaRk DeViL's, SeNaDa DaLaM HaTi ***salam kenal juga Senada-san*** , MeLoDy SaHaBat ***salam kenal juga Melody-san*****

Gomen kalo Hinata saya deskripsikan lemah disini, tapi justru itu yang ingin saya tekankan. Kalo tau lemah ya jangan disiksa, tapi lindungi dengan sepenuh hati. Itulah sebabnya saya fungsikan Itachi sebagai guardiannya Hinata. Kalo Hinata kuat, Itachi mau cari celah lewat mana coba?

Gomen kalo persepsi saya ternyata nggak sesuai dengan persepsi reader. Karena itu kalau ada yang keberatan, sampaikan saja. Saya terbuka kok untuk menerima persepsi lain dari kalian.

Anyway, seperti biasa fic ini masih perlu ditambal sulam. Review dan Concrit selalu dinantikan

Molto Grazie


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang masih gemetar. Ia berharap tulisan itu akan berubah. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia telah menikahi seorang lelaki yang memiliki kelainan jiwa.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka diiringi langkah kaki yang berat dan semakin mendekati kamarnya. Hinata meraih cepat pistol dalam brankas itu Ia bangun dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hinata?" Obito terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Katakan padaku, Obi-kun. Kau datang untuk memastikan apakah aku sudah mati kan?" tuduh Hinata.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Aku datang untuk mengambil file yang tertinggal," kata Obito.

"Maksudmu ini?" Hinata mengarahkan pistolnya pada Obito.

"Hinata, apa-apaan ini! Hentikan! Kau sudah gila, ya?" Obito terlihat marah.

"Kau yang sudah gila! Kau berencana membunuhku, seperti yang kau lakukan pada psikiatermu. Iya kan, Obi-kun?" balas hinata, " Jangan mendekat! Atau kau kutembak."

Obito menyeringai, "Memangnya kau tahu cara menggunakannya? Ayolah, Sayang. Itu bukan mainan. Ayo kembalikan padaku."

Hinata menggeleng kuat. Namun ia sedikit gugup. Obito benar. Ia memang tak punya pengalaman menggunakan senjata api. Dengan kata lain, sia-sia saja Hinata mengarahkan pistol pada Obito. Rasa gugupnya bertambah saat Obito berusaha merebut pistol itu darinya.

DOORR!

Pistol itu menyalak, memuntahkan sebutir peluru berkaliber 17 milimeter yang melesat dengan cepat. Lajunya terhenti saat menembus ulu hati Obito.

"Hi-Hinata…" Obito jatuh terhuyung dalam pelukan Hinata.

Detak jantung Hinata seolah terhenti detik itu juga. Batinnya berusaha mengingkari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"_G-gomenasai_, Obi-kun… " kata Hinata.

Sreettt…

Hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh kilatan benda tajam di sampingnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya yakin Obito sedang menyeringai.

BRAAAKK…

Hinata mendorong tubuh Obito. Kini ia bisa melihat darah yang mulai menodai kemeja biru Obito. Cahaya lampu membantu Hinata melihat dengan jelas kilatan mata Obito yang begitu mengerikan. Bahkan disaat menahan rasa sakit akibat timah panas yang mengoyak perutnya. Sebilah pisau mengkilat digenggam tangan kanannya.

Sadar nyawanya akan terancam, Hinata berlari untuk keluar kamar. Sayang, ia kalah cepat. Obito sudah menyambar lengannya dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar di ranjang.

"Sudah kukatakan itu bukan mainan, Sayang," kata Obito, "Kau akan mati lebih dulu, Hime. Lalu aku akan menyusulmu, Hinata…"

Hinata mencoba memberontak saat Obito mengarahkan pisau itu ke lehernya, membuat sebuah goresan dengan perlahan.

"Akh!" jerit Hinata refleks. Cairan berwarna merah mulai mengalir perlahan dari lehernya.

Obito tertawa, "Racun itu akan bereaksi dalam tiga puluh menit. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihatmu mati dengan perlahan-lahan dan tersiksa, Hime. Kau tampak sangat cantik dengan ekspresimu saat ini."

Sejejurnya Hinata sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang didapatnya hari ini. Dengan sisa energi yang ia miliki, ia berusaha mendorong Obito. Berhasil!

Hinata berlari sekuat-kuatnya untuk menjangkau pintu kamar lalu pintu partemennya. Diraihnya kunci apartemen dan menguncinya dari luar. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal tapi ia tak membuang waktu untuk menuju pos keamanan. Ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi lalu meminjam telepon untuk menelpon seseorang. Itachi.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Itachi dan pasukannya datang. Kali ini ia tak bersama Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu sedang memimpin operasi penangkapan pelaku penyelundupan amunisi bersama Anko. Saat ia datang, Itachi mendapati Hinata masih shock di pos keamanan dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Hinata?"

"I-ita-kun," Hinata menoleh pada Itachi.

Itachi meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkannya. Hinata terisak di dada pria Uchiha yang selalu mencintainya itu.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kami akan membawa suamimu ke rumah sakit dan dijaga ketat pasukan keamanan khusus," jelas Itachi.

"A-aku…"

"Hinata, kau terluka?" Itachi terkejut melihat goresan pisau di leher Hinata.

"Pisaunya beracun. Obi-kun bilang racunnya akan bereaksi dalam tiga puluh menit. Sebentar lagi," kata Hinata lirih.

"Jangan membuang waktu, ayo ke rumah sakit!" kata Itachi sambil membimbing Hinata masuk ke mobil kepolisian. Seorang anak buah Itachi yang berada di balik kemudi langsung mengarahkannya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ita-kun..." rintih Hinata.

Itachi sadar racunnya akan segera menyebar jika tak segera dikeluarkan. Karena itu satu-satunya cara adalah mengeluarkan racun itu.

"Hinata, angkat kepalamu. Kubantu mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuhmu," kata Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Itachi mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuhnya. Itachi menghisap pelan darah di goresan leher Hinata dan membuangnya hingga beberapa kali. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan suara-suara yang bisa saja keluar dari mulutnya akibat perlakuan Itachi. Dan benar saja. Satu desahan terlompat tanpa sengaja. Hinata bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir ke satu tempat. Disini, di pipinya. Seandainya ada penerangan yang cukup, akan terlihat semburat merah di tulang pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi setelah membuang darah yang bercampur racun itu.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Itachi memeluk kembali wanita itu untuk memberinya sebuah ketenangan. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada adiknya.

"Sasuke akan menemanimu, Hinata. Hubungi teman-temanmu yang lain jika memang perlu. ku harus pergi," kata Itachi saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

"Kau mau kemana, Ita-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Ada tugas yang mesti kuselesaikan," kata Itachi.

"Semoga berhasil,_ Nii-san_," kata Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk. Ia melangkah pergi dengan cepat untuk meyusul operasi Kakashi dan Anko.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata yang masih terlihat shock. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hal yang berat baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Aku hanya terkejut saat tahu, ternyata Obi-kun punya kelainan seperti itu."

"Kuakui, aku juga terkejut. Aku tahu _Obi-nii_ mungkin memang sedikit gila. Tapi aku hanya mengira itu hanyalah depresi karena pekerjaan. Kupikir itu hukuman dari Kami-sama karena ia telah merebut perusahaan dari _Otou-san_," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf," kata Hinata, "Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu dari awal."

"Tak masalah," kata Sasuke, "Secara teknis, sekarang perusahaan jatuh ke tanganmu. jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk jadi wanita karier yang sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Aku lebih suka kembali ke klub. Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan lagi jika aku bisa menemukan kembali keluarga yang membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman," kata Hinata, "Otou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan, Ino-nee, Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun, Itachi-kun, Fugaku-jisan, Mikoto-basan dan kau."

"Kau harus terbiasa memanggil_ Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ sebagai_ Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san _mu juga. Dan mungkin aku juga harus terbiasa memanggilmu Hinata-nee," kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, _Nee-chan_."

Ya. Tentu saja Hinata mengerti. sasuke ingin ia membuka pintu hatinya untuk Itachi. Dan itu memang sudah ia lakukan. Itachi sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu hatinya. Rasanya tak salah bila kali ini Hinata membukanya dan mempersilakan Itachi masuk untuk mencoba menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Itachi datang dengan helikopter milik Departemen Keamanan Konoha. Ia memantau keadaan dari atas dan mencoba menghubungi Kakashi lewat intercom.

"Kakashi-san ada disana, Itachi-sama," Genma menunjuk ke bawah, "Arah jarum jam 11."

Dari atas sini terlihat Kakashi sedang terlibat adu tembak dengan komplotan mafia itu. Tak terlihat Anko disana. Menurut Kakashi, Anko pergi bersama beberapa anggota pasukan untuk mengamankan barang bukti. Genma memfungsikan senapan serbu jenis AK 47 miliknya untuk membantu Kakashi.

Itachi mendaratkan helikopternya begitu tahu Kakashi sudah berhasil membekuk orang-orang penting dalam jaringan itu. Pria bermasker itu hanya berkata, "Kau hampir terlambat ikut pestanya, Uchiha."

Itachi tertawa ringan. Matanya menyapu pemandangan di hadapannya. Sisa-sisa pertempuran terlihat jelas di area ini. Bau dari bubuk mesiu juga belum sepenuhnya lenyap. Suhu udara juga belum normal. Petugas dari dinas kesehatan mulai membawa para korban. Beberapa kantong mayat juga sudah disiapkan untuk membawa korban tewas.

"Anko baru saja memberitahuku, barang bukti sudah ditemukan," kata Kakashi.

"Bagus, kita temui Minato-sama sekarang," kata Itachi.

"Tunggu dulu. Obito bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia sedang menjalani perawatan pasca tertembak. Hinata tidak sengaja menembaknya," jelas Itachi.

Kakashi terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkin ia juga tak menyangka kalau wanita selembut Hinata juga bisa mengoperasikan senjata api sejenis pistol.

.

.

.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Hinata tidak tahu sikap apa yang seharusnya ia ambil. Tentu saja ia bahagia karena telah berhasil lepas lepas dari jerat Obito yang begitu mengerikan. Namun ia juga tak memungkiri bahwa masih ada sepotong hatinya yang merasa sakit karena harus meninggalkan Obito.

Dari psikiater yang menanganinya, Hinata tahu kondisi Obito tak bisa disebut baik. Dokter Yakushi mengatakan semenjak masuk kesini seminggu yang lalu Obito terus menerus menembak foto Itachi dengan pistol mainan yang biasa digunakan anak-anak..

"Mati kau Itachi! Mati kau!" teriak Obito berapi-rapi, "Doorr... dorr... dor... " mulutnya menirukan suara tembakan. "Hahaha... mati kau!"

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis melihatnya. Bagaimana pun saat ini Obito masih suaminya. Sidang perceraian mereka baru akan digelar bulan depan. Hari ini ia memang berniat menjenguk suaminya. Hanya saja, Obito masih dianggap berbahaya dan ada kemungkinan ia akan menyerang siapa pun. karena itu ia hanya bisa memandangi Obito yang kini terkunci di ruang berukuran 3x4 meter melalui kamera CCTV.

Itachi mengusap bahu Hinata, mencoba memberinya kekuatan baru. Ia mengerti. Ini semua pasti sangat sulit untuk Hinata.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Itachi.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Obi-kun terlihat sangat membencimu," kata Hinata.

"Karena itulah takdir kami," jawab Itachi, "Sejak dulu kami memang selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Dari akademis hingga berebut perhatian _Ojii-san_. akulah yang lebih sering memenangkan persaingan itu. Itu sebabnya jika Obi-nii bisa mengalahkanku, ia akan merasa sangat bangga."

Hinata menyimak baik-baik setiap tutur kata Itachi. Ia terlihat tertarik mendengarkannya.

"Aku bahkan sempat berfikiran, Obi-nii mendekatimu untuk menghancurkan aku. Entah darimana dia tahu soal perasaanku padamu," kata Itachi.

Rasanya Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia mengabaikan perasaan Itachi yang begitu tulus padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari soal Obito yang menyiksa dirinya, hati Itachi juga akan ikut tersakiti. Seandainya malam itu ia terbunuh, maka hati Itachi juga akan ikut mati.

"Maaf," kata Hinata lirih.

"Untuk?" tanya Itachi.

"Semua kesalahanku yang membawamu pada kehancuran," kata Hinata.

"Kau tahu hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari kehancuran itu," kata Itachi, "Karena itu aku akan minta pertanggungjawaban darimu."

"Aku tahu, Ita-kun. Dan aku akan berusaha," kata Hinata.

Itachi meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Disini, semuanya akan dimulai dari awal. Menyusun lembaran-lembaran baru untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Hinata tak pernah mengira dirinya akan mendapat sambutan seistimewa ini dari teman-temannya di Klub. Ia sudah bicara pada pemilik klub untuk diijinkan lagi menjadi ahli gizi di tim berjuuek raksasa Konoha itu.

"Horee! Hinata-chan sudah kembali," Kiba meniup _vuvuzela_ yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Aku senang kau ada disini lagi," kata Lee.

"Terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum. Entah berapa kali frasa terima kasih ia ucapkan sejak datang. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Hinata menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa disinilah tempatnya. Tempat dimana ia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya.

"Astaga... kenapa masih disini? Hinata-chan harus kembali bekerja dan kalian harus melanjutkan latihan. Mengerti?" tegur Asuma.

"Baik, Pak Pelatih!" kata para pemain itu kompak.

Hinata tersenyum, "Asuma-san juga belum berubah, ya."

"Maksudmu aku awet muda?" tanya Asuma.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia tak berminat menjelaskan arti sesungguhnya dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Asuma melangkah pergi. Ia tak begitu tertarik menunggu Hinata menjelaskan maksudnya. Tawa Hinata sudah cukup untuk mengartikan semuanya.

"Hinata-san," tiba-tiba Sakura yang baru saja tiba memanggilnya.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata.

"_Anou_, latihan sudah dimulai?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kau datang untuk men-support Sasuke-kun?"

Dihiasi rona bersemu merah di kedua pipinya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau nonton dari ruanganku? Cuacanya agak terik, kurasa tidak cocok untuk Sakura-san," tawar Hinata.

Dan sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk, "Boleh."

Ruangan Hinata memang tak begitu besar, tapi cukup nyaman. Dari sini akan terlihat pemandangan di stadion tempat para pemain menggelar sesi latihan.

"Kata Sasuke-kun, kau akan bercerai dari suamimu," kata Sakura.

"Prosesnya belum dimulai. Sidangnya baru akan dilaksanakan bulan depan," kata Hinata.

"Hinata-san benar-benar tegar dan kuat,ya. Pasti tidak mudah untuk mengambil keputusan sesulit itu," kata Sakura.

"Aku baru mengerti. Pernikahan adalah sebuah pertaruhan. Selalu ada kemungkinan yang mengikutinya baik itu kemungkinan baik ataupun kemungkinan buruk. Jika kemungkinan buruk itu berubah menjadi kenyataan, kurasa aku berhak untuk mengambil peluang untuk hidup bahagia dengan orang lain," kata Hinata.

"Aku jadi takut untuk menikah," kata Sakura.

"Jangan takut, Sakura-san," kata Hinata, "Apapun yang terjadi, pernikahan juga menawarkan kebahagiaan. Sisi lain dari sekeping mata uang. Iya kan?" kata Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, "AKu mengerti."

Hinata tersenyum. Lega rasanya bisa berbagi bersama Sakura. Ia tak ingin persepsi Sakura tentang pernikahan berubah hanya karena apa yang pernah dialami Hinata. Toh, Hinata sendiri sudah siap untuk merenda mimpi kembali.

.

.

TBC

Schizophrenia merupakan kepribadian yang terpecah antara pikiran, perasaan dan perilaku. Dalam artian apa yang dilakukannya tak sesuai dengan pikiran dan perasaannya. Secara spesifik, penderitanya mengalami gangguan emosi, pikiran dan perilaku.

Thanks to: **Merai Alixya Kudo, Kikyo Fujikazu, Kim Sungrin, Minashi Hatake ***La beneamata artinya yang tercinta/yang tersayang***, Yuiki Nagi-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, shaniechan, soft purple, Ena-chan 'Fourthok'og, reader , Cerullean Reed, Saruwatari Yumi, Oh-chan is Nanda, Hina bee lover, Lollytha-chan, no name, IzUnA DaRk DeViL's, DeViL's FaNs BoY, MeLoDy SaHaBat, SeNaDa DaLaM HaTi, ThE DaRk DeViL's AkAtSuKi, Zaraki no Hyuuken, Vytachi W.F, dan Violet Princes ***salam kenal juga***  
**

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Semoga masih berminat menunggunya.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Tea for Two by Clara Ng**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typos, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

.

Yang tetap di dunia ini hanyalah perubahan. Hinata percaya akan hal itu. Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, ia hanyalah seorang bayi merah yang hanya bisa menangis. Sekarang ia menjelma menjadi wanita yang siap menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Sepuluh tahun lalu Chidori FC hanyalah tim _underdog_ yang terkadang masuk zona degradasi. Tapi sekarang tim itu berubah menjadi tim unggulan dengan kekuatan baru. Lima tahun lalu, planet dalam tata surya ada sembilan, namun kini sang planet terjauh tak lagi dianggap karena tidak memenuhi kualifikasi sebuah planet. Intinya waktu terus berjalan dan perubahan akan selalu ada.

Dan ini adalah Hinata yang baru. Meskipun sebenarnya ia adalah Hinata yang sama dengan Hinata sebelum menikah. Hinata yang disayangi teman-teman dan semua orang di dekatnya, terutama oleh Itachi. Lelaki Uchiha yang kini menjadi sandaran hatinya pasca perceraiaannya dengan Obito delapan bulan lalu.

"_Okaa-san_ sudah sering bertanya, kapan kita akan menikah?" kata Itachi.

Seandainya Hinata sedang minum, mungkin ia akan tersedak. Beruntung kali ini keduanya sedang berada dalam sebuah mobil setelah pulang menonton sebuah opera klasik yang disukai Hinata. Disodori pertanyaan seperti itu membuatnya sedikit malu. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Me-menurutmu b-ba-bagaimana?" ia balik bertanya.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Itachi, "Aku belum menyiapkan_ moment_ untuk melamarmu. Jadi simpan saja jawabanmu."

Hinata sedikit kecewa, "Berarti bukan _surprise_ lagi."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Kau masih mengharapkan _surprise_? _Candle light dinner_ lalu aku akan menyuruhmu menutup mata dan menunjukkan cincin padamu. Lalu kau akan menjawabnya dengan rona merah di pipimu? Ah, itu terlalu standar, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi itu sangat romantis," kata Hinata sedikit memprotes.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku," kata Itachi, "Cara seperti itu terlalu standar. Dan kau bukan wanita yang standar. Kau istimewa, karena itu akan kupikirkan cara melamarmu dengan istimewa juga."

Hinata tak berani menatap Itachi. Ia terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan rasa bahagia setelah disanjung Itachi.

Ponsel Itachi berbunyi. Panggilan dari Kakashi. Itachi menekan tombol _answer_ dan menekan _speaker._

"Hey, Uchiha! Kami butuh bantuanmu. Temui kami di sektor 8," kata Kakashi. Terdengar suara desingan peluru di seberang.

"Secepatnya, Hatake," kata Itachi.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Hinata memandang Itachi penuh keingintahuan. Ia cukup paham inilah resiko pekerjaan Itachi. Mestinya ia tinggal duduk tenang dan menganalisis kasus di ruangannya. Hanya saja jika ia merasa bisa dipastikan ia akan ikut terjun di lapangan. Itachi suka tantangan, dan atasannya memaklumi sifatnya itu.

"Kasus penculikan seorang putra konglomerat. Mereka ada di sektor 8, sekitar satu kilometer di depan kita. Kau mau ikut atau kucarikan taksi untukmu?" tawar Itachi.

"Aku ikut," jawab Hinata yakin.

"Baik. Setelah aku turun, tetaplah di mobil. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, pergilah dengan mobil ini. Utamakan keselamatanmu. Mengerti?" tanya Itachi.

"Tapi…"

"Katakan ya atau tidak sama sekali," tegas Itachi.

"Ya," jawab Hinata yang merasa tak punya banyak pilihan. Entahlah, rasanya ia sedikit berdebar saat Itachi mengatakan 'sesuatu yang buruk'.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di lokasi beberapa menit kemudian. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap oleh bibir Itachi. Ia keluar setelah menyisipkan _FN Five Seven_, beberapa butir peluru tambahan dan sebilah pisau yang mengkilat. Hinata sedikit tegang menyaksikannya. Ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Pasukan Kakashi sudah mengepung area ini. Tapi tentu mereka tak akan sembarangan bertindak. Si pelaku yang diketahui bernama Yamato itu menjadikan korban sebagai sandera. Dan keselamatan putra konglomerat itu adalah aspek utama yang mereka perhatikan.

Raut wajah anak berusia delapan tahun itu menyiratkanketegangan dan ketakutan yang begitu hebat. Rasanya semua orang juga akan memahami hal itu. Siapa yang tidak gentar saat ujung pistol selalu terarah ke kepalamu?

"Aku mau _microchip_-nya sekarang juga!"

"Menyerahlah, Yamato. Tempat ini sudah terkepung," kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, anak ini mati!" Yamato bersiap menarik pelatuknya..

DOORR!

Peluru Itachi bergerak lebih cepat, menembus perut Yamato. Pistolnya terjatuh dan dalam sepersekian detik, pasukan Kakashi berhasil membawa sandera dan memborgol Yamato.

"Cih! Kalian salah kalau kalian pikir kalian sudah menang!" kata Yamato.

Kakashi menengadah., terlihat beberapa anggota komplotan Yamato membombardir pasukan. Sial! Itachi menoleh ke arah Genma yang membawa putra konglomerat itu. Ia memberi isyarat pada Genma untuk mengamankan bocah itu.

Hinata yang mendengar suara tembakan tiba-tiba merasa cemas. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk seperti yang dikatakan Itachi benar-benar terjadi. Terlebih saat ia mendengar suara pekikan yang menyebutkan nama Itachi.

DOORR!

"Itachi-sama!"

Refleks Hinata membuka pintu mobil. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dari jarak 50 meter, ia bisa melihat, Itachi tehuyung nyaris terjatuh setelah sebutir peluru bersarang di dada kirinya. Beberapa anak buahnya menangkapnya dan memapahnya agar bersandar di dekat tank.

Hinata tercekat. Ia tak peduli betapa berbahayanya area ini. Tak peduli dengan pesan Itachi tadi. Ia hanya ingin tahu keadaan Itachi.

"Itachi-kun!" serunya.

"Hinata?" Itachi terkejut di tengah rasa sakitnya, "Bodoh. Kenapa kesini?"

Hinata tak peduli, ia jongkok di sisi Itachi, "Itachi-kun, kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Iya kan?" tanyanya. Ia nyaris terisak saat melihat dada kiri Itachi ternoda darahnya sendiri.

"Hinata, kami harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," kata Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, Kakashi. Aku tahu waktuku sudah dekat," tolak Itachi.

Tangis Hinata pecah saat itu juga. Ia memeluk Itachi yang masih berjuang melawan rasa sakit akibat tertembus peluru.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan Ita-kun? Kau sudah berjanji akan melamarku. Kita akan hidup bersama-sama. Bahagia selamanya. Katakan kau akan tetap hidup, Itachi!"

"Ini sudah takdir kita, Hinata," kata Itachi, "Aku ingin minta satu hal padamu."

"Katakan, Itachi. Apapun itu akan kulakukan untukmu," kata Hinata.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Itachi.

Hinata melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Itachi. Tatapan mata Itachi menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Hinata sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling. Hey, kenapa mereka tersenyum? Disaat Itachi sekarat begini?

Tunggu dulu, rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Pelan-pelan Hinata mulai memandang Itachi lagi. Pria itu juga sedang tersenyum. Dalam satu gerakan, Itachi berhasil mencuri bibir Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tak menolak. Sementara Kakashi dan yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adegan yang mereka saksikan secara _live_ itu.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jantungan, Itachi," kata Hinata, "Kupikir kau benar-benar akan pergi saat itu."

"Kau memang sedikit keterlaluan Itachi," komentar Mikoto.

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berkumpul bersama di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka. Baru saja Hinata bercerita bagaimana Itachi melamarnya. Tentu saja setelah mengedit _scene_ terakhir.

"Kurasa itu bisa lebih memberi efek kejutan untuk Hinata daripada sekedar _candle light dinner_," kata Itachi membela diri, "Ada simulasi penyelamatan sandera lalu kupikir mungkin bagus juga kalau kumanfaatkan untuk melamar Hinata. Lagipula Minato-sama juga mengizinkan."

"Soal peluru itu bagaimana? Apa hanya peluru dari _air soft gun_?" tanya Hanabi.

"Itu peluru khusus yang memberi efek percepatan denyut jantung. Isinya cairan yang mirip dengan darah sehingga yang terkena peluru ini seolah-olah aku tertembak peluru sungguhan," jelas Itachi.

"Keren," gumam Hanabi, "Aku juga mau yang begitu."

"Nanti aku kasih tahu Kiba biar seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii!" seru Hanabi kesal.

"Sudahlah," kata Hiashi, "Kita disini unuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan Hinata dengan Itachi. Jadi menurut kalian, kapan waktu terbaik untuk melaksanakannya?"

"Bulan depan," jawab Itachi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kuharap waktunya cukup untuk mempersiapkan segalanya," kata Fugaku.

Ucapannya disambut anggukan kepala dari semua yang hadir di ruangan ini.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Hinata, memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh arti pada calon istrinya tersebut. Sebulan lagi, Hinata akan menyandang nama Uchiha lagi.

.

.

.

Namun ternyata acara itu tidak berlangsung semulus yang diharapkan. Yang paling repot tentu saja Ino. Karena ialah wedding organizer pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata. Wanita yang telah memberikan seorang cucu untuk Hiashi ini tergesa-gesa ke kamar Hinata begitu Hanabi bilang Hinata tak mengizinkan perias masuk.

Ia mencoba menahan keterkejutannya melihat adik iparnya masih duduk di tepian ranjang dengan masih memakai _tank top_ dan celana pendek. Gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih bersih masih dibiarkan tergantung begitu saja. Sebenarnya Hiashi lebih menginginkan Hinata memakai _shiromuku_. Tapi apa boleh buat, upacara tradisional pasti takkan melibatkan teman-teman dari kedua mempelai. Dan sudah pasti mereka akan mendemo kebijakan Hiashi itu. Hiashi sendiri sadar, Hinata bukan lagi putri kecilnya. Ia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang begitu dicintai teman-temannya.

"_Nee-chan_?" Hinata menyadari kehadiran Ino.

Wanita Hyuuga itu tersenyum, "Kenapa belum ganti baju? Ksatriamu sudah menunggumu."

"Aku takut, _Nee-chan_," Hinata menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Ino.

"Aku takut Itachi-kun akan seperti Obito," gumam Hinata.

Kalau situasinya tidak siaga satu begini, mungkin Ino akan menanggapinya dengan ringan seperti: "Ya nggaklah. Obito kan gila, Itachi sehat jiwa raga. Lagian Itachi tulus mencintaimu, Hinata." Ino memaki pikirannya yang sesat itu. Ini saatnya untuk serius. Hinata butuh support saat ini.

"Kalau tidak jadi menikah, apa ketakutanmu akan hilang?" tanya Ino.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Tidak. Aku justru punya ketakutan baru kalau tak jadi menikah."

'Ceritakan Hinata," Ino meremas jemari Hinata.

"Aku… aku takut. Aku takut Itachi akan meninggalkanku. Takut Itachi memilih wanita lain,"kata Hinata tersendat.

"Nah, sudah jelas kan? Kalian telah dipersatukan oleh cinta. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran burukmu Hinata. Yakinlah bahwa Itachi adalah yang dipilih Kami-sama untuk mendampingi hidupmu," kata Ino, "Sambut hidup barumu yang berisi kepercayaan, harapan dan cinta."

"Kepercayaan, harapan dan cinta," Hinata mengulanginya seolah itu adalah sebuah mantra yang memberinya kekuatan.

"Ya. Sekarang pakai bajumu dan persilakan perias masuk. Cepatlah. Nanti ditinggal kawin sama Itachi," ucap Ino sedikit bergurau.

Dan bukan hal sia-sia. Karena raut wajah Hinata berubah jadi lebih cerah. Ia mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

.

.

.

Hanabi memperhatikan buket yang dibawa Ino untuk diberikan pada Hinata. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

"_Nee-chan_. Bunganya kok mawar? Hinata-nee kan maunya lily," ia menunjuk buket mawar segar berwarna pink.

"Sudahlah. Ada masalah tahu," kata Ino.

"Masalah apa sih?" tanya hanabi penasaran.

"Nanti kuceritakan deh," kata Ino.

Dari arah pintu, Kakashi datang dengan sedikit tergesa, "Hinata mana? Helikopternya sudah siap," kata Kakashi.

"Helikopter?" sakura yang tidak tahu banyak soal acara ini sedikit terkejut. Sepanjang ia menghadiri pernikahan rasanya baru kali ini ia mendengar pengantin dibawa dengan helikopter. Biasanya pengantin akan dibawa dengan mobil mewah.

"Iya, helikopter," ulang Kakashi.

"Aku sudah siap," Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dengan semua yang dipakainya saat ini. Dari gaun putihnya yang sederhana namun manis, tiara mungil yang menghiasi rambut indigo yang kali ini digelung ke atas, serta make up yang membuatnya makin bersinar.

"Wow,_ Nee-chan_ cantik banget!" kata Hanabi terang-terangan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sedikit tersipu.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," kata Kakashi.

Hinata mengangguk, membuat Ino dan yang lainnya merasa lega. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Bersama-sama mereka masuk ke mobil pengiring pengantin. Tak masalah, mereka masih bisa melihat helikopter yang membawa Hinata kok.

Turun dari helikopter, Hinata melangkah dengan hati berdebar. Itachi sudah menantinya di depan altar. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Rasa ragu yang sempat muncul di benaknya lenyap detik itu juga. Ia melangkah untuk semakin dekat dengan sesosok pria dewasa yang manantinya.

"Uchiha Itachi, bersediakah kau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu di saat suka maupun duka. Disaat sehat maupun sakit. Disaat kaya ataupun miskin?"

"Aku bersedia," kata Itachi yakin.

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai suamimu di saat suka maupun duka. Disaat sehat maupun sakit. Disaat kaya ataupun miskin?"

"Aku bersedia," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah sah di mata Tuhan sekarang. Uchiha Itachi, kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Itachi melangkah maju untuk membuka tudung kepala hinata. Rasa bahagia begitu terpancar jelas dari bola matanya. Ia menunduk, memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Hinata.

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan dari para undangn melengkapai kebahagiaan mereka. Hanabi bahkan ikut mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto. Tangannya gatal jika tidak memotret sendiri momen bahagia itu sekalipun beberapa fotografer sudah disewa untuk mengabadikannya.

Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura tertiup angin musim semi yang menyejukkan. Langit cerah dengan beberapa gumpal awan di angkasa seolah merestui kebahagiaan mereka. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir Hinata dan itachi. Rasa bahagia ini terlalu banyak jika hanya mereka simpan sendiri.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi. Lelaki yang sudah membuktikan kesetiaannya dengan menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun itu mengangguk. Hinata memejamkan matanya sebelum melemparkan buket mawar yang dipegangnya.

"Kyaa… Sakura-nee!" suara Hanabi yang tak bisa disebut pelan membuat Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang sedikit terkejut mendapati buket bunga itu dalam genggamannya.

Ah, mungkinkah itu berarti pasangan Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera menyusul mereka? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang keindahan Duomo Cathedral yang gemerlap dan sangat artistik di malam hari. Saat ini ia memang sedang menikmati _honeymoon trip_ yang dihadiahkan Gaara untuk mereka. Dan salah satu pusat mode dunia inilah tempatnya. Milan.

Hinata sedikit menoleh saat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari suaminya. Itachi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata dan mengecup kulit leher istrinya yang terbuka.

"_Sei Tutto per me_, Hinata," kata Itachi.

Hinata merasa hatinya sangat ringan mendengar ucapan Itachi itu. Itachi tak perlu jadi seorang pujangga untuk menyanjungnya. Hanya ucapan singkat penuh makna. Ucapan yang membuktikan betapa Itachi memang diciptakan untuknya.

Angin yang berhembus seolah menyanyikan sebuah melodi indah untuk mereka.

"Kau keberatan jika jendelanya kututup?" tanya Itachi. Tangannya bersiap menutup jendela yang dihiasi ukiran mozaik nan indah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Itachi menjawabnya dengan sebuah tindakan. Tangannya kini menyusup ke dalam gaun tidur yang dipakai Hinata.

"Y-ya. K-kau b-boleh menutupnya," kata Hinata terbata.

Itachi menyeringai. Ia menutup jendelanya. Setelah itu, ia menggendong Hinata ala bridal style untuk menuju ranjang mereka. Selanjutnya? Terlalu _privacy_ kawan. Biarlah mereka menikmati malam ini dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepagi ini indra penciumannya sudah dimanjakan dengan harumnya _umeboshi_ panggang. Mungkin Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Hampir setahun mereka menikah dan Itachi bersyukur keluarga mereka diberkahi kebahagiaan. Sampai saat ini Hinata masih bekerja di Chidori FC. Bukan karena Itachi tidak mampu menopang perekonomian mereka, tapi karena Itachi tahu, disitulah dunia Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun Itachi-kun," kata Hinata saat menyadari keberadaan Itachi di dapur.

"Siapa yang tidak akan bangun kalau disuguhi sarapan selezat ini yang dibuat oleh seorang malaikat secantik dirimu," kata Itachi.

"Jangan bicara gombal," kata Hinata, "Seperti anak-anak_ teenagers_ saja."

Itachi menarik tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya, "Ya, aku memang gombal. Tapi aku cuma bisa gombal di depanmu saja."

Hinata tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan Itachi. Rasanya benar-benar hangat. Bukan cuma di tubuhnya, tapi juga di hatinya.

"Hari ini tidak ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan. Kutemani ke stadion ya. Sekalian menonton _otouto_ latihan," kata Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Jangan ucapkan itu. Aku senang bisa menemanimu," kata itachi.

"Kami juga senang kau mau menemani kami," kata Hinata.

Itachi melepas pelukannya. Hei, dia tak salah dengar kan? Hinata menyebut 'kami'. Apakah itu berarti…

"Hinata, kau…"

"Ya, Itachi-kun. Aku hamil," kata Hinata.

Sekali lagi Itachi memeluk istrinya. Rasanya kebahagiaan itu begitu lengkap sekarang. Sembilan bulan lagi seorang Uchiha kecil akan melengkapi keluarga mereka.

Hinata menatap mentari yang bergerak menuju kaki langit. Juga dedaunan di luar sana yang seolah juga ikut menari bahagia. Ah, bahkan alam pun merestui cinta mereka. Hinata sadar inilah pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Tempat dimana ia memang seharusnya berada. Disini, di sisi Itachi.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Thank's to: **Shaniechan, Merai Alixya Kudo, soft purple, kim sungrin, Ekha miki, uchihyuu nagisa ***molto = much***, Sora Hinase, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Hina bee lover, Oh-chan is Nanda, Lollytha-chan, IzUnA DaRk DeViL's, DeViL's FaNs BoY, MeLoDy SaHaBat, NaGiSa PuTrI** *salam kenal juga***, SeNaDa DaLaM Hati, ThE DaRk DeViL's AkAtSuKi, ThE DeViL's RaFkI, Vytachi W.F.**

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti La Beneamata sampai selesai. Gomen kalau ending nggak sesuai yang diharapkan. Memang segitu kemampuan saya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal peluru yang kena Itachi, saya terinspirasi dari film xXx pas Vin Diesel nembak polisi yang jadi rekannya.

Molto grazie.


End file.
